Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó
by MasterKamina
Summary: Esta no es una historia cualquiera de Pokémon, aquí no hay nada rosa ni nada tierno; muy por el contrario, aquí hay sufrimiento, dolor, sangre y muchas cosas terribles más. No quiero hacer una historia normal, y es por eso que la haré en un estilo bizarro, en donde algunas escenas de GORE extremo estarán presentes. Si quieren algo realmente diferente esto es para ustedes
1. Chapter 1

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó

Prólogo

\- ¡Ah!, un bello día como otro en mi dulce y tranquila morada –

\- Sí, por muchos años he tenido una vida plácida y sin preocupaciones –

\- Mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar detenidamente –

\- ¿Será que haré mal al hacerlo? –

\- Me he preguntado miles de veces –

\- Y la respuesta siempre ha sido No –

\- No hay razón alguna para estar equivocado –

\- Todos ellos son los que están mal, esa mente retorcida los ha consumido más y más cada día –

\- Creyendo que hacen bien al utilizarlos, al explotarlos una y otra vez –

\- Eso no es vida digo yo –

\- ¿A quién le gustaría recibir órdenes de alguien? –

\- Preguntó inocentemente –

\- Supongo que la respuesta es a nadie, ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Entonces porqué lo siguen haciendo? –

\- Dicen ser sus amigos y compañeros –

\- Ha ha ha, me estoy riendo con sarcasmo –

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? Si, puedes ser –

\- ¿Pero que amigo o compañero te esclaviza? –

\- Tan solo son unos hipócritas diría yo –

\- Todos los humanos son unos idiotas –

\- ¡Ah!, he vuelto ha suspirar para no enojarme más –

\- Sentado aquí en mi trono me siento relajado –

\- El mejor lugar para un justo rey –

\- Un Rey –

\- Pero yo no soy un rey –

\- No, no. Aún no soy un rey –

\- Algún día lo seré –

\- Si, uno de estos días lo seré –

\- Primero debo conseguir un ejército -

\- Eso no es ningún problema, hay tantos de donde elegir –

\- Luego tengo que dominar el mundo –

\- El mundo que ha ellos no les pertenece –

\- Tampoco le veo inconveniente alguno –

\- Pues muchos de nosotros ya estamos en el –

\- Solo es cuestión de darles un pequeño empujón para lograrlo –

\- Finalmente llegará el momento conquistar a la humanidad –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- Como disfrutaré ese momento –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- Tontos humanos ni siquiera se imaginan lo que les va ha suceder –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- Les haré sentir cada una de las cosas que les han hecho pasar a mis queridos compañeros Pokémon –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- Los haré pelear hasta caer inconscientes, así como lo hacen con nosotros –

\- Y –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- No puedo parar de reír –

\- Es que será tan divertido –

\- Los voy a capturar –

\- En esas estúpidas cosas que llaman pokebolas –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- Bien, después de un poco de locura y demencia es momento de salir de aquí –

\- Al fin ha llegado la hora de salir de este castillo –

\- Y enfrentarme contra la humanidad –

\- Liberar a todos los pokémon será mi primer paso –

\- Estoy seguro que ellos lo han estado esperando por mucho tiempo –

\- Ser libres para siempre –

\- Yo los liberaré y cobraré venganza por todos ellos –

\- Eso es todo lo que quiero –

\- La libertad, paz y tranquilidad de mis hermanos pokémon –

\- No es un deseo egoísta –

\- Los humanos son los egoístas al utilizarnos a su antojo –

\- Merecen ser castigados por ello –

\- Aquí y ahora –

\- Yo –

\- Mewtwo –

\- Declaro EL DÍA QUE LA HUMANIDAD CAYÓ –


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

La felicidad termina

\- ¡Damas y caballero! Al fin, después de tantas batallas tenemos a nuestro ganador – Gritaba con euforia el animador –

\- Viajando de región en región, compitiendo ferozmente junto a sus pokémon. Tras largos años de perseguir su sueño, la clara muestra de perseverancia al fin ha dado sus frutos –

\- Junto a su fiel Pikachu, a quien ha llamado su mejor amigo. Viniendo de pueblo paleta, de 18 años de edad, su ganador – El animador se preparaba para gritar a todo pulmón –

\- ¡ASH KETCHUM! –

\- ¡LO LOGRÉ!, ¡FINALMENTE LO HICE!, ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –

Ash gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras era ovacionado por todo el público en el estadio

\- Y para entregar el trofeo al nuevo campeón, la líder y campeona absoluta del Alto Mando de las regiones Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos. De 23 años de edad, la señorita –

Interrumpiendo los festejos de Ash el animador presentaba a una bella rubia, que demostrando su talento y habilidad ha derrotado a todos los nuevos campeones en cada región. Desplegando su gracia y encanto en su caminar, portando el trofeo de la región Kanto en sus manos, siendo admirada con aplausos la chica llegaba hacia el nuevo campeón.

\- ¡CYNTHIA! –

\- No esperaba menos de ti Ash, sabía que hoy lo lograrías –

\- Gracias Cynthia, de no haber sido por todas las batallas que tuvimos todos estos años no lo habría logrado –

\- Has mejorado mucho en este último año que no nos hemos visto. Ansió tener otra batalla contigo –

\- Ya me había olvidado de esa sonrisa que siempre pones antes de nuestros encuentros – Dijo el chico -

\- ¿Y que me dices tu Ash?, esa expresión de desafío que tienes ahora es nueva, ¿Cuándo empezaste a usarla? – Sonreía la rubia -

\- Estuve practicándola para el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar. Para el día en que finalmente sea el campeón –

\- Entonces toma, esto ahora te pertenece nuevo Campeón, el trofeo de la región Kanto – Cynthia le entregó el trofeo -

\- Y bien joven Ash nos gustaría saber que sigue después de esto. ¿Cual será su meta ahora? – Preguntó el animador

\- Me hubiese gustado tener mi batalla con el líder del alto mando de la región Kanto. Pero como Lance no está aquí supongo que no podrá ser –

\- ¿Entonces que tal si tenemos una batalla en este momento? Yo Cynthia te desafío Ash –

\- Hahaha estaba esperando que uno de los dos lo dijera. Ahora verás lo bien que he entrenado a mis pokémon estos últimos años – La mirada desafiante de Ash se mesclaba con su sonrisa

\- Si hablamos de entrenador pokémon entonces te llevo una gran ventaja. Y el duro y difícil entrenamiento que tuvieron me han permitido ser la mejor – Cynthia se sentía orgullosa de si misma, tanto que mostraba una leve sonrisa –

En ese instante el animador establecía las reglas del combate

\- Entonces será una batalla de uno contra uno, Ash contra Cynthia –

\- Yo usaré a mi fiel y más poderoso pokémon, Garchomp -

\- Mi amigo Pikachu es tan fuerte como el tuyo, así que lo usaré a él –

Para ese instante el animador estaba tan emocionado, que mirando al enardecido público decidió dar inicio a una de las mejores batallas de todos los tiempos. Y sin contener su aliento gritó fuertemente, pero solo hasta el momento en que alguien lo silenció para siempre.

\- ¡El momento que hemos estado esperando, campeón contra campeón y dos de los mejores pokémon demostraran su furia en una batalla sin igual! Hoy es el inicio de…

\- El inicio de la caída de la humanidad –

Con su energía psíquica aquel pokémon logró que varia sangre del animador explotara de su cuerpo, que sin tener más sentido cayó muerto al suelo. Mostrando enojo en sus ojos, el pokémon de postura humanoide descendió desde lo alto hacia el centro de estadio, su sola presencia causo terror y pánico en los espectadores.

\- Mi nombre es Mewtwo y a partir de ahora gobernaré sobre todo este mundo –

\- Pero no los mataré, solo me divertiré con todos ustedes –

Los ojos púrpura de Mewtwo se iluminaron de un color celeste, el mismo que lo rodeo en forma de esfera. Ante sus cortas pero temibles palabras el público miraba como aquel pokémon nuevamente se dirigía hacia el cielo.

\- Primero haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –

La energía psíquica de Mewtwo lentamente comenzó a expandirse por todo el estadio, las tinieblas rápidamente cambiaron el aspecto de aquel sitio.

\- Aunque me costará un poco más cubrir a todo el mundo –

Tras esas inexplicables palabras, Ash sintiendo un gran enfado lo interrumpió al ver como Mewtwo permanecía inmóvil, concentrado en su propósito.

\- No creas que te permitiré hacer lo que sea que estés planeando hacer. Primero tendrás que derrotarnos, ¿Estas lista Cynthia? – El chico miraba de reojo a la rubia que se ponía junto a él –

\- Siempre estoy preparada para una situación como esta, no creas que me dejaré intimidar ante un pokémon como tu – La rubia miraba molesta a Mewtwo –

\- ¿Y qué planean hacer unos insignificantes humanos contra mi? – Preguntó Mewtwo –

\- Por supuesto que derrotarte –

Con la mirada Ash le daba órdenes a Pikachu para que se preparara para pelear, sin perder tiempo Cynthia hiso lo mismo con Garchomp.

\- ¿Ustedes y quién más? –

Percatándose de las miradas mandonas de aquellos dos, Mewtwo incrementó su poder psíquico. Pronto la oscuridad cubriría el mundo y se produciría el primer gran cambio en la humanidad.

\- Pikachu se encargará de derrotarte, no por nada es mi mejor pokémon – Ash miraba con una leve sonrisa a su fiel amigo y compañero, el mismo que lo afirmó con el movimiento de su cabeza –

\- Por muchos años mi Garchomp ha entrenado sin parar, es suficientemente fuerte para acabar contigo – El pokémon tipo dragón expresaba la afirmación de Cynthia con un gran rugido –

\- ¿Derrotarme?, ¿Acabar conmigo? –

\- Será mejor que pongan su confianza en otro lado y no en ellos dos –

\- ¡No son sus pokémon, no les pertenecen! –

Mostrándose muy enfadado Mewtwo terminó de cubrir al mundo con su poder psíquico. Y mientras descendía desde lo alto, con un movimiento de su mirada señalaba a Pikachu y Garchomp, algo raro les estaba sucediendo –

\- ¿Qué les estas haciendo? Deja a mi Garchomp en paz – Era tan extraño lo que estaba sucediendo que Cynthia miraba horrorizada como su pokémon se retorcía de dolor –

\- Solo estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles, en especial para ustedes –

\- Tal vez les gustaría reconsiderar su amistad con todos los pokémon –

\- Ya no se dejarán mandar por nadie en este mundo –

\- Solo mírenlos para que entiendan de que estoy hablando –

Con una expresión de tranquilidad, Mewtwo observaba atentó el inició de la rebelión pokémon. El primer paso se había completado con éxito, ahora ellos al fin podrían…

\- Pikachu, ¿Estás bien? – Ash se veía preocupado después de que los pokémon parecieron tranquilizarse –

\- ¿No te pasó nada amigo? –

\- Vamos, no me asustes –

\- ¡Dime algo! –

Grito con desesperación el chico, pero sus protestas fueron detenidas cuando Pikachu lo regreso a ver, aunque no fue solo eso.

\- Hola Ash –

\- Al fin podemos hablar –


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

La humanidad cae

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- ¡BU!, ¿Te asusté? –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha –

\- No claro que no, pero seguro te sorprende verme así –

\- Yo soy Pikachu y así es como soy realmente –

El Pókemon de Ash se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras la oscuridad lo iba rodeando. Hablando cosas sin sentido y que nadie le preguntó, pikachu miraba a su entrenador varias veces mientras sonreía extrañamente.

\- Y ahora te preguntarás ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –

\- Fácil, gracias a la ayuda de los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo hemos ganado la capacidad de hablar. Digamos que es algo así como una evolución –

\- Nosotros avanzamos y ustedes retroceden –

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha –

Pikachu se retorcía de risa en el suelo mientras era visto con gran asombro por Ash, que a pesar de sentir temor y confusión decidió interrumpir sus risas siniestras.

\- Me alegra que al fin puedas hablar pero porqué ese cambio, luces algo raro –

\- ¿Raro? Yo pikachu, jamás – Rápidamente se puso de pie para después mirar con orgullo al cielo y respirar profundamente

\- Ash, tú eres el raro aquí. Siempre he querido decírtelo –

\- ¡Muy bien se acabó! Nos vamos en este momento –

\- No entiendo que ésta sucediendo pero es claro que Mewtwo te hiso algo. Debemos alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible –

\- Ya después nos encargaremos de él –

Ash podía notar como el ambiente en el estado había cambiado completamente, los rayos del sol que hace poco los iluminaban ahora eran truenos que con cada tronido una parte del cielo se volvía oscura, sin soportar más la nueva y extraña actitud de pikachu decidió llevárselo lejos de ahí, con la leve esperanza de volver a ver esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro que hace poco tenía.

\- Y si te digo que no ¿Qué harás? ¿Obligarme? – Pikachu lentamente iba cambiando su mirada burlona a una llena de odio - No, ya no lo harás más. Nunca podrás volver a darme otra orden mientras este con vida –

Tras decir eso, pikachu iluminó sus ojos para permitirle ver a Ash que sucedería si volvía a darle otra orden. El mismo lo despedazaría hasta tener su sangre en sus dientes.

\- Es suficiente, ya basta con esta absurda conversación. No es justo que trates de atemorizarlo -

Corriendo hacia Ash, Cynthia no pudo permanecer más en silencio mientras veía como pikachu se burlaba y jugaba con él

Aquella visión producida por pikachu había echo estragos en Ash, sus ojos que ahora lucían perdidos demostraban el terror y asombro que sentía tras ver su posible muerte. Permaneciendo inmóvil y casi sin sentido, Cynthia intentaba reanimarlo.

\- Vamos Ash reacciona, no puedes dejar que él te intimide –

\- Esto es malo Cynthia, él no es mi pikachu - Apenas si pudo hablar con una voz entrecortada

\- Trata de calmarte un poco, si es tu pikachu. Solo que Mewtwo le hiso algo raro y por eso se comporta así –

Cynthia daba pequeñas palmadas en el rostro de Ash para que reaccionara, pero de poco servían pues seguía con una mirada perdida y su ánimo en el piso. Al poco tiempo Ash cayó desplomado al suelo sin ya siquiera reaccionar. Cynthia invadida por un gran enojo miró directamente al único causante de todo ese confuso problema, Mewtwo

\- Ahora me vas ha explicar que está sucediendo, ¿Qué estas planeando hacer? -

\- No tienes ningún derecho a saber lo que esta pasando – Mewtwo miraba a la enfurecida rubia sin mucha preocupación –

\- Entonces vienes, utilizas un poder extraño, cambias la actitud de pikachu; y no piensas dar una explicación razonable a todo esto -

\- Te lo explicare solo si logras convencer a mi amigo de ahí –

Mewtwo pareciendo tener algo de interés en Cynthia señalaba hacia el propio Garchomp de Cynthia, solo que este ahora tenia una apariencia igualmente extraña

\- ¿Pero que te ha hecho? –

\- ¿También puedes hablar? -

A pesar del temor que sentía, Cynthia intentó acercársele. Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un solo paso Garchomp la detuvo con un fuerte rugido

\- No soy de los que hablan mucho –

\- Así que te diré lo mismo que Pikachu le dijo a ese idiota –

\- Si intentas darme una sola orden más, te mataré –

Del mismo modo, de los ojos de Garchomp se desprendió una fuerte luz que hiso que Cynthia viera su posible futuro, ser aniquilada por su propio pokemon

\- Parece que fallaste – Mewtwo veía satisfecho como Cynthia caía al suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro –

\- Ahora ya no te ves tan arrogante como hace un momento, ¿Qué paso? –

\- ¿Fue tanta tu impresión que ya no puedes hablar? –

\- Di algo, rubia inútil –

Mewtwo no desperdició el momento para burlarse de Cynthia, que ahora permanecía inmóvil junto a Ash.

Con la noche cubriendo todo el lugar, Mewtwo giraba lentamente mientras veía al público presente que en todo ese momento había presenciado como dos de los mejores entrenadores habían sido humillados fácilmente. Era tanto su asombro que su cuerpo prácticamente estaba paralizado, imposible dar un solo paso y mucho menos huir. Entre gritos y llantos intentaban pedir clemencia a los pokémon que se habían revelado a sus entrenadores.

Con sonrías esquizofrénicas Pikachu les intimidaba, rugidos devastadores de Garchomp los aterraba, y con una mirada llena de odio Mewtwo los sentenciaba.

\- ¿Antes de irnos quieren hacer algo con ellos? – Preguntó el pokémon psíquico

\- Cualquier cosa que digan esta bien – Garchomp solo cerro sus ojos para demostrar su poco interés

\- Por hoy ya han visto algo de lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando nos desafían. Deberíamos dejarlos ir para que cuenten lo que han visto aquí – Pikachu lanzó un fuerte trueno para ahuyentar al público –

Las chipas de es gran trueno cayeron sobre todos ellos para que reaccionaran y se fueran de ese lugar. En pocos minutos aquel estado rodeado por una leve neblina quedo en silencio, solo Ash y Cynthia seguían ahí sin reaccionar de esa cruel muerte.

\- ¿Podrías liberarlos de esa ilusión de su muerte? –

\- Aún hay algo que quiero hablar con Ash –

Después de acercarse y mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex-entrenador, Pikachu le pidió a Mewtwo que retirara su ataqué de ilusión sobre Ash y Cynthia. Necesitaba que ellos dos estuvieran conscientes para lo que iba a suceder después.

\- Solo no intentes nada extraño, aun es muy pronto para matarlos – Con solo hacer brillar sus Mewtwo retiro aquella ilusión de muerte -

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? – Preguntó Pikachu mientras miraba como Ash y Cynthia se levantaban lentamente –

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – Ash parecía estar un poco nervioso al momento que miró a su pokémon

\- Eso fue una pequeña advertencia y nada más – Dijo sin mucha importancia –

\- ¿Si no van a explicar nada entonces que quieren de nosotros? –

Cynthia había recuperado su enojo al mirar a Mewtwo y Garchomp que se encontraban observándolos fijamente, como si estuvieran a la expectativa que inicie un espectáculo.

\- Calladita te ves más bonita - Aunque fuera un halago, Garchomp lo dijo para burlarse de Cynthia

\- Si eso es lo que siempre has pensado de mí entonces porque no vienes y me callas tú mismo –

La rubia no se dejo intimidar por su ex-pokémon, con su mirada llena de odio prácticamente lo estaba desafiando. Sin resistir más Cynthia estaba por continuar con sus quejas y amenazas, pero al momento de solo abrir la boca Mewtwo se la cerró con sus poderes psíquicos.

\- De nada servirá seguir escuchándote, solo limítate a oír lo que esos dos tienen que hablar –

\- Gracias, pero no la lastimes demasiado. Después de todo ella será muy importante para lo que quiero hacer –

Pikachu simplemente sonreía al ver como Cynthia hacia gran esfuerzo por querer abrir la boca.

\- Bien Ash, hay algo que siempre me ha molestado todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos –

\- Una y otra vez siempre ha sido lo mismo –

\- Oportunidad tras oportunidad has fracasado –

\- No se si no te has dado cuenta o en serio eres tonto –

\- Las tuviste prácticamente en tus manos y las perdiste –

\- No creo que exista alguien más despistado que tu –

Pikachu caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente frustrado mientras no dejaba de ver a Ash. Antes de continuar con sus quejas Pikachu se había detenido para respirar profundamente y esperar que el chico dijera algo

\- Si te explicaras mejor podría entender de lo que estás hablando –

\- Y francamente ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud –

Sorpresivamente Ash dejó su temor y hablo con gran enfado, no pudo soportar más lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Vaya, así que has decidió confrontarme. Lastimas que ya es demasiado tarde – Ante esa actitud, Pikachu solo pudo sonreír

\- ¿Quieres saber de lo que estoy hablando? –

\- Pues te lo diré –

\- Tienes 18 años y nunca has tenido una novia –

\- Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y otras más–

\- A todas las dejaste ir cuando ellas se morían por ti –

\- Qué idiota –

Para ese momento Pikachu exhalaba fuertemente por la rabia que sentía, decidió permanecer en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Ash

\- Y solo por eso te comportas de esa manera –

\- No es para tanto, muchos a mi edad no han tenido novia –

\- Por el momento no quiero una tampoco -

Ash lucía totalmente despreocupado, como si no le importara. Pero lo que no sabía es que esas palabras serían el inicio de su vida amorosa.

\- Ya sé que eso a ti no te importa, pero a mi si –

\- Pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí –

\- Yo tú buen amigo Pikachu te he encontrado una novia –

\- Y la vas a aceptar te guste o no –

\- O mejor dicho, les guste o no –

\- Ash y Cynthia –

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pikachu mostraba burla en vez de alegría. Prácticamente con sus palabras los estaba obligando, ya que contaba con el apoyo de Mewtwo y sus poderes psíquicos, que le permitían hacer lo que él quisiera.

Mientras que Ash y Cynthia quedaran asombrados por lo que estaba haciendo Pikachu, en otras regiones algunos de los Pokémon legendarios hacían su aparición. Como parte de su rebelión empezaron a destruir ciudades y pueblos, pero para su diversión no mataron a ningún humano

Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres en la región Kanto

Entei, Raikou y Suicune en la región Johto

Regirock, Regice y Registeel en la región Hoenn

Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf en la región Sinnoh

Virizion, Cobalion y Terrakion en la región Teselia

En pocos minutos todos ellos habían destruido casi por completo al mundo

Al finalizar esperaban impacientes las órdenes de su salvador, Mewtwo, que al percatarse de lo que había sucedido utilizó su telequinesis para comunicarse con toda la humanidad, la cual estaría obligada a aceptar sus condiciones

\- Humanos –

\- Mi nombre es Mewtwo –

\- Y soy el causante de todo esto –

\- Soy aquel que inició la rebelión pokémon –

\- Y la caída de la humanidad –

\- No los mataremos, pero si nos divertiremos con ustedes –

\- Así como lo hicieron con nosotros –

\- Pero antes de que eso suceda, seré clemente –

\- Tendrán la oportunidad de salvarse –

\- Depende de ustedes escoger la salvación o la humillación -

\- Les daré dos opciones –

\- Y esas son…..-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Mutación o Humillación

\- Solo tendrán dos opciones para vivir de ahora en adelante. Ser uno de nosotros o continuar siendo un patético humano – Las impactantes palabras de Mewtwo eran escuchadas telepáticamente por toda la humanidad, que al saber de las opciones no podían evitar sentir confusión y temor

\- Si deciden convertirse en un Pokémon quedaran libres de todo tipo de castigo. Pero si escogen seguir su vida de humano, la degradación y la humillación será lo único que conseguirán – Mewtwo se elevó al cielo para poder ver a todo el mundo por debajo de él.

Con la oscuridad del cielo tras él, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo. Suspendido en el aire Mewtwo estiro sus manos, en las cuales dos grandes luces se posaron. En su mano derecha una esfera de color blanco brillante y en su mano izquierda una esfera de color negro

\- Tienen diez minutos para decidir su destino – Con un fuerte golpe Mewtwo junto ambas esferas en una sola – Cuando el tiempo termine lanzaré esta bola sombra a la tierra y su impacto los transformará en un Pokémon – La incandescente esfera llena de oscuridad estaba siendo contenida por sus dos manos, cada vez se hacía más grande como queriendo explotar

\- Aquellos que decidan salvarse y convertirse en uno de nosotros tan solo tendrán que arrodillarse frente a todos sus Pokémon con la cabeza agachada – Usando su poder psíquico Mewtwo les transmitía aquella imagen, de cómo tenían que hacerlo, en sus mentes – Y los que decidan seguir siendo humanos pues hagan lo que quieran, disfruten sus últimos minutos de libertad – Tras esas frías palabras, en lo alto del cielo, la ilusión de un reloj de arena indicaba el tiempo que les quedaba para decidir, sus últimos diez minutos comenzaban

Mientras que Mewtwo seguía en el cielo incrementando y conteniendo el poder de su enorme bola sombra, Pikachu continuaba divirtiéndose con sus juguetes, Ash y Cynthia

\- Ya lo oyeron tienen diez minutos para decidir – Con la mirada hacia arriba, el Pokémon amarillo miraba sonriente como cada gramo de la arena pasaba de un lugar a otro

\- Y sería bueno que ambos decidan lo mismo, después de todo ustedes van ha estar juntos para siempre – Pikachu parecía empezar a reírse de una forma bastante estúpida, como si le faltara el aire en cada risa o como si tuviera un tono más fino y entrecortado, agudo y molesto en cada respiro; tan solo una risa estúpida – Aunque sería divertido ver una pareja de un humano y un Pokémon, ¿me pregunto como serían sus hijos? – Ante tal imaginación empezó a rodar varias veces en el piso, incluso algunas sobre su propia cabeza

\- Como si fuéramos a obedecer lo que nos dices – Sin resistir más Cynthia se acercó Pikachu para detenerlo mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello – No creas que nos vas a utilizar para tus juegos – Con sus dos manos lo tenía contra el suelo y con una mirada llena de odio prácticamente dejó inmóvil su pequeño cuerpo

\- Hahahahahaha – Aunque estaba siendo estrangulado, Pikachu reía sin parar

\- Pero que rayos sucede contigo – Cynthia miraba aterrada como los ojos del Pokémon amarillo comenzaban a hacerse más grandes, queriendo salirse de su lugar

\- Lo ves Ash, dime que ella no es interesante, aun en una situación así continua mostrando su duro carácter – Ahora era su lengua la que empezaba a salir de su boca mientras un fluido baboso hacía brillar más a su sonrisa - Hice bien al elegirla como tu novia –

\- Conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no metas a Cynthia – Ash se arrodillo junto a la rubia, quien aún seguía asfixiando a Pikachu – Ella no te ha hecho nada – Aunque hubiera cambiado, el chico seguía viendo a su ex - Pokémon como su amigo. Las lágrimas demostraban su tristeza al verlo como se revolcaba en el suelo por la falta de aire – Tu lo quisiste así Pikachu – Ash permaneció inmóvil mientras esperaba la muerte de su amigo

\- ¿Piensas dejarme morir?, hahahahahahaha eres muy gracioso – Pikachu seguía sonriendo mientras que de su boca escupía sangre – No creas que ahora te librarás de mi – Su ojo, derecho que lo miraba fijamente, prácticamente explotó – Aunque me maten, volveré por ustedes para seguir divirtiéndome – La sangre empezó a cubrir su rostro – Los obligaré hacer miles y miles de cosas juntos, cosas que ni se imaginan – En un último intento por liberarse de las manos de la rubia, Pikachu le escupía sus dientes a la cara – Hahahahahaha, prepárense para una vida de pareja llena de amor –

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritaba Cynthia mientras con una de sus manos lo empezaba a golpear sin compasión – No nos vas a asustar con tus amenazas – Su otra mano terminó por romperle el cuello a Pikachu – Muere y quédate tranquilo – Cynthia lo golpeó por última vez para luego dejarlo tendido en el suelo

\- Prefiero verte muerto que verte loco y desquiciado, adiós – Ash sacó la pokebola Pikachu, la tiró al suelo, y con un fuerte pisotón la rompió en pedazos - ¿Por qué tenia que suceder esto? – Empezó a llorar mientras miraba su cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida

\- Ash no es momento para sentirse triste, debemos detener a Mewtwo antes de que lance esa bola sombra – Cynthia puso su mano sobre su hombro, como si estuviera reconfortándolo – No creo que quieras convertirte en Pokémon, ¿verdad? – Con una leve sonrisa y un empujón lo hiso reaccionar

\- Tienes razón, no es momento para lamentarse. Ya habrá tiempo después para muchas otras cosas – Ash le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella expresión de felicidad duró tan solo un instante, pues al mirar a Mewtwo, el enfado invadió todo su cuerpo – Él es el causante de todo esto, lo acabaré con mis propias manos – Sus manos se pusieron en forma de puño, en las cuales se podía ver varias venas llenas de fuerza

\- Solo recuerda dejar algo para mi – Cynthia se tronaba los dedos de las manos varias veces mientras lo mira flotar en el cielo

Desde lo alto del oscuro cielo Mewtwo había presenciado todo lo ocurrido con Pikachu, se sorprendido al ver como ellos habían matado sin compasión alguna a un Pokémon y más aún con sus propias manos. Una mirada fija se postró sobre ellos mientras él seguía incrementando el poder de su bola sombra. El tiempo en el reloj de arena seguía su marcha, ahora quedaban siete minutos.

A través de todo el mundo las personas pensaban con desesperación, no sabían que hacer. Huir sería inútil, pues todo estaba destruido, la oscuridad en el cielo cada vez los aterraba más y sentir tan solo la presencia de los Pokémon legendarios los hacía suplicar por sus vidas. Muchos entrenadores al sentir tanta presión decidieron liberar a los Pokémon de sus pokebolas. Aquellos que fueron liberados miraban enfurecidos a sus ex – entrenadores, tan solo aguardaban la decisión de arrodillarse frente a ellos.

Algunos entrenadores desesperadamente intentaban hablar con sus Pokémon para que detengan a Mewtwo, pero ninguno de ellos les hizo caso; las burlas, insultos y quejas se repetían en cada región.

En la región Kanto una chica delgada de cabello corto y de color anaranjado estaba siendo rodeada por sus Pokémon, Staryu, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola y Gyarados. En medio de una enorme piscina Misty veía con terror como ellos le estaban hablando de la manera más cruel posible.

\- Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer niña estúpida – El rugido de Gyarados la dejaba adolorida en los oídos

\- Te arrodillaras frente a nosotros – Politoed le hablaba mientras nadaba debajo de la chica

\- No pueden hacerme esto, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos – Misty parecía empezar a llorar – Además ustedes me…. – Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Staryu la había sumergido en el agua, intentando ahogarla

\- Y lo harás sin protestar, ¿entendiste pequeña tonta? – Sobre el agua Psyduck la miraba con gran enfado – Tus burlas hacia mi al fin han terminado, ya no volverás a menospreciarme – Usó su ataque psíquico para sacarla del agua y estrellarla contra la orilla de la piscina

\- Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención burlarme de ti – Misty escupía el agua mientras tocía, intentando recuperar el aliento

\- Pero lo hiciste y nunca te lo perdonaré – Psyduck hiso un movimiento de su cabeza, ordenándole a Corsola bañarla con agua, pareciera como si le hubiese escupido

\- Les pediré perdón todas las veces que hagan falta pero por favor no dejen que Mewtwo me haga algo malo – Misty sujetó con desesperación los pies de Psyduck – Ayúdenme por favor –

\- Claro que te ayudaremos, nunca podríamos dejarte sola. Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – Politoed le miraba con una gran sonrisa

\- Nos quitaste nuestra libertad, entrenamos sin descanso hasta desfallecer, peleamos solo para tu diversión y te creíste mejor que nosotros – Gyarados se le acercó mientras tenía una mirada asesina – Como podríamos olvidar todo eso, niña tonta – Ahora fue él quien dio las órdenes a Staryu para que atacará. Un ataque de trueno impactó sobre Misty

Sus Pokémon salieron de la piscina para rodearla, con una mirada de satisfacción en sus rostros observaron como la chica decía sus últimas palabras como humana.

\- Lo siento – Apenas si pudo pedir disculpas como última voluntad. Misty al sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cayó inconsciente boca abajo, fue tanto el impacto que de su cuerpo se desprendía humo, como si se hubiese quemado

Algo similar ocurría en la ciudad Petalburgo de la región Hoenn, una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules, y pelo castaño estaba siendo humillada por sus Pokémon. May se encontraba tirada en el suelo, cubriéndose de las patadas que recibía, llorando entre suspiros al oír como Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle y Glaceon la insultaban sin remordimiento

\- Estúpida, tonta, idiota, siempre hemos querido decirte eso – Wartortle pateo el vientre de la chica mientras sonreía

\- Aaaaahhhh – A más de sentir la fuerte patada en su estómago, May sintió como Skitty le mordía una pierna – Deténganse por favor – Solo podía llorar mientras suplicaba adolorida

\- De nada servirán tus suplicas, al fin podemos cobrar venganza por todo lo que nos has hecho hacer – Con sus patas Glaceon le echa tierra sobre su cuerpo

\- Crees que nos gustaba humillarnos en esos estúpidos concursos Pokémon – Beautifly le echaba sus esporas paralizantes en la cara

\- Lo siento, lo siento – El rostro de May estaba cubierto de lágrimas y mucosidad, que le daban un aspecto bastante desagradable – Ya no me hagan daño – Ahora no podía evitar sentir directamente el maltrato en su cuerpo, estaba paralizada

\- Y encima te crees que eres bonita, así es como eres realmente – Venusaur utilizó sus látigos para tomarla por los pelos y levantarle el rostro – La fea más grande que existe – Con sus hojas le daba varias bofetadas. Su piel blanca ahora se veía roja, irritada por tantos golpes

\- Por favor, deténganse – May ya ni siquiera podía seguir resistiéndose, estaba apunto de caer inconsciente – Ayúdame – Miró con desesperación al único que no le decía ni hacía nada, Blaziken

\- Mírenla incluso en un momento así ella continua poniendo esa cara – Munchlax le sujetó fuertemente el rostro – Siempre has puesto esa cara para seducir a los demás, le coqueteas a cualquiera con esa expresión – Recordaba como May siempre veía a cualquiera mientras sonreía con una guiño – Y por si fuera poco utilizabas tu cuerpo para distraer a todos – May ahora tenía una figura realmente envidiable, delgada y con buenas proporciones en su pecho y cadera

\- Quizás debamos dejarla desnuda antes de que se transforme en un Pokémon – De una bofetada Wartortle le quito el pañuelo que cubría su cabello – Ahora seguiremos con tu ropa – Skitty empezó a romperle la ropa con sus mordidas

Poco a poco la ropa de May era desgarrada, la chica solo podía llorar al ver como sus Pokémon la estaban humillando. Faltaba poco para despojarla de todo, pero antes de lograrlo alguien los detuvo

\- Ya fue suficiente, déjenla – Blaziken los miraba con gran enfado mientras estaba parado y con los brazos estirados – No le hagan nada más, ya se han divertido bastante golpeándola y regañándola –

\- Claro que la dejaremos en paz pero luego de desnudarla – El resto de los Pokémon lo regresan a ver con una sonrisa hipócrita, como si no quisieran hacerle caso, pero fue un error por parte de ellos

\- ¡Que se detengan! – El fuerte gritó de Blaziken los asustó tanto que de inmediato se detuvieron – No la volverán a tocar mientras yo este aquí – Con un pequeño salto había llegado frente a la chica, sujeto su rostro y la miró fijamente

\- Gracias, sabía que me ayudarías Blazi…- May no pudo terminar de hablar, pues algo realmente extraño sucedió, Blaziken le había dado un beso en los labios - …. – Cuando la dejo libre, May cayó inconsciente y de rodilla frente a él

Mientras en todo el mundo sucedían cosas similares, Ash y Cynthia estaban decididos en enfrentarse a Mewtwo. El Pokémon psíquico poco caso les hacía, solo tenía la mirada fija en el reloj de arena sobre él, únicamente quedaban tres minutos.

\- Al parecer muchos ya se han arrodillado frente a sus Pokémon – Mewtwo parecía estar sonriendo mientras la energía en sus manos se hacía más grande y oscura – Incluso ya han comenzado a humillarlos – En su mente había visto lo sucedido con Misty y May – Los humanos si que son patéticos, harían lo que fuera para salvarse – Su visión del mundo le mostraba como muchas personas prácticamente besaban los pies de sus Pokémon mientras suplicaban perdón

\- Mewtwo no te saldrás con la tuya – Con la mirada en el cielo, Ash le gritaba enfurecido

\- Te venceremos con nuestras propias manos, así como lo hicimos con Pikachu - Cynthia le indicaba sus puños que aún tenían la sangre del Pokémon amarillo

\- Pero si ni siquiera pueden alcanzarme – Mewtwo se les burlaba volando de un lado a otro – Si se convirtieran en Pokémon podrían volar y tratar de tocarme –

\- Jamás nos arrodillaremos frente a ustedes y mucho menos nos volveremos un Pokémon – Lo único que podía hacer Cynthia era arrojarle piedras

\- ¿Ah, si?, pues muchos de ustedes ya lo han hecho, incluso personas que conocen – Un destello de sus rojizos ojos creo una especie de pantalla en el cielo que les permitió ver a Misty y May arrodilladas frente a sus Pokémon

\- No puede ser – Ash miraba sorprendido como sus dos amigas se habían rendido a Mewtwo - ¡NO! – Gritó fuertemente, su expresión se veía aun más enojado – No dejaré que las conviertas en Pokémon –

\- Vamos cálmate, es normal que quieran salvarse – Mewtwo sonreía en forma de burla – Aunque hay otros que se resisten de la peor manera – La expresión en su rostro cambió drásticamente, un odio inimaginable lo invadió – Esa estúpida chica qué cree que está haciendo – En su mente veía a una chica de cabello azul oscuro, con sangre en sus manos y boca – Ya me encargaré de después, aunque quizás…– Con una leve sonrisa regresó a ver a Ash –

\- Ahora si piensas pelear con nosotros – El chico observaba la extraña expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera planeando algo aún peor

\- No te dejes sorprender Ash, ya verás como lo derrotaremos y salvaremos a tus amigas – Cynthia intentaba acercarse a Mewtwo subiéndose en los montículos que se habían creado en la tierra por su enorme poder

\- ¿Derrotarme?, cuando ni siquiera pueden acabar con Pikachu – Con su mirada señalaba al cuerpo del pequeño Pokémon, que parecía empezar a moverse – Esta será una buena forma de intimidar a esa niña tonta – Se dijo a si mismo mientras que con sus poderes psíquicos había llegado a la mente de la chica peli-azul

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Preguntaba la chica adolorida por sentir tanta presión en su cabeza

\- Tu eres Dawn si no estoy equivocado – Desde lo lejos Mewtwo le hablaba a la mente – Una de las amigas de Ash Ketchum –

\- ¿Ash?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? – Sin soportar el dolor, Dawn presionaba su propia cabeza con las manos – No le hagas nada – De repente las imágenes del chico comenzaron a recorrer su mente –

\- Por ahora solo limítate a ver lo que va a suceder con él – Del mismo modo, frente a Dawn apareció una pantalla con la imagen de Ash y Cynthia – Así volverás a pensar dos veces antes de matar a un Pokémon –

\- Ash, te necesito – Repetía Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos – No sé que hacer, ven a ayudarme – Desesperadamente golpeaba la pantalla, como queriendo llegar hacia su amigo

Con lágrimas en los ojos Dawn se encontraba de rodillas, en el suelo rodeada por un charco de sangre, golpeando la pantalla formada por los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo. La chica pedía varias veces la ayuda de Ash, pero al estar en diferentes lugares sus llantos y súplicas no fueron escuchados. Dawn sin saber que hacer, esperaba desesperada y con temor el espectáculo que Mewtwo le tenía preparado, con sus principales actores Ash, Cynthia y Pikachu. Lo que sucedería ahora sería su castigo por haber matado a un Pokémon, pues detrás de ella se encontraba el cadáver de quien fue su primer Pokémon, Piplup había sido asesinado por Dawn.

\- Hahahahahaha, les dije que no librarían de mí tan fácilmente – Entre carcajadas Pikachu empezaba a ponerse de pie lentamente – Ahora si vamos a divertirnos, Ash y Cynthia –

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! – El solo ver su extraña sonrisa hiso que la rubia cayera horrorizaba al suelo - ¿Pero que te pasa? – Cynthia empezaba a sudar de la desesperación al ver la apariencia de Pikachu – ¿Como puedes seguir con vida en ese estado? – Aquel Pokémon amarillo la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Es mentira verdad?, tu ya estas muerto – Ash cayo de rodillas junto a la rubia, en sus ojos se podía ver el inmenso temor que sentía - ¿O este es otro de tus juegos? – Tras tragar un poco de saliva, el chico miraba nervioso como su ex - Pokémon se les acercaba

\- ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? Es como si estuvieran viendo a un zombie – Pikachu no dejaba de sonreír en cada paso que daba – A lo mejor les parece extraño verme así, pero no le tomen importancia – Empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, pues ahora apenas si estaba pegada a su cuerpo

Cynthia había estrangulado por el cuello a Pikachu, aparentemente había muerto, pero ahora se encontraba de pie y caminando frente a ellos. Su cabeza ahora estaba colgada por el cuello, con la mirada y sonrisa invertidas, como si estuviese viendo al revés. La sangre escurriendo por sus ojos y boca lo hacía ver aún más aterrador, y aunque tuviera una sonrisa sabían que algo malo sucedería.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí – Sin soportar ver más a Pikachu, Cynthia empezó a gatear como queriendo escapar - ¡Ahora! – Gritó fuertemente, el sudor en su rostro delataba el gran miedo que sentía al ver a un moribundo y demente Pokémon

\- Haha, tienes razón – Ash intentaba ponerse de pie, pero debido al temor recorriendo su cuerpo caía varias veces al suelo – Esto ya se salió de control, tenemos que huir – Estando tirado en el suelo, Cynthia lo tomó de la mano y sin perder un solo segundo empezaron a correr

\- Ni crean que los dejaré irse de aquí sin antes vengarme por intentar matarme – Pikachu se arrancó su propia cabeza y con gran fuerza se las arrojó – Su noviazgo empezará ahora – Decía mientras los miraba con gran enfado

\- ¡Ah! – Ash empezó a perder el equilibrio al sentir el golpe de la cabeza de Pikachu en su espalada – ¡Corre, tienes que escapar! – Antes de caer al suelo soltó la mano de la rubia para dejarla correr - ¡Vete! – Dijo gritando mientras rodaba en el piso

\- No te dejaré solo aquí – Cynthia se detuvo rápidamente, apenas si había se había alejado un poco – Te ayudaré a… - Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver frente a ella tan solo el cuerpo de Pikachu – Aaaaaahhhh – Gritaba al ver su cuerpo y cabeza en diferentes sitios

\- Cynthia, tienes que irte – El rostro de Ash estaba cubierto por sangre y cortaduras – Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que escapar – Totalmente adolorido intenta ponerse de pie, pero siempre volvía a caer – Huye y escóndete, no dejes que te encuentren – Sus palabras había echo reaccionar a la rubia –

\- Lo siento, perdón por dejarte solo – Con lágrimas en los ojos Cynthia empezó a correr, pero a tan solo unos pasos fue nuevamente detenida, solo que esta vez de una forma más cruel - … - La rubia no pudo decir una sola palabra al sentir algo en su cuerpo -

\- No lo dejarás solo, ni ahora ni nunca – Para ese momento Pikachu ya tenía la cabeza en su cuerpo, apenas si se podía ver que había sido decapitado – Tomaré esto por un momento –

De un salto Pikachu se puso frente a Cynthia, la miró por un breve instante y después atacó. Su pequeña mano atravesó la piel de la rubia, sus garras se había incrustado sobre su corazón. Oprimiéndolo fuertemente y de un solo tirón se lo arrancó, la chica con los ojos bien abiertos y sin ni siquiera quejarse cayó tendida al suelo.

\- Ahora sigues tu, mi buen amigo Ash – Mientras Pikachu lo miraba con gran odio, en su mano izquierda se podía ver el corazón aún latente de Cynthia – No te preocupes no te dolerá nada – En un instante estuvo frente al chico

\- La mataste – Fue lo único que pudo decir Ash tras ver como le había arrancado el corazón a Cynthia

\- Te equivocas, ella no esta muerta – Con su mano derecha libre, Pikachu atravesó su cuerpo y de igual forma tomó su corazón

Ya sea que este vivo o no, Ash miraba inmóvil el cuerpo de Cynthia. Ahora ellos dos habían perdido su corazón, pues estaban en las manos de Pikachu. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y rodeado por los cuerpos inmóviles de As y Cynthia, el pequeño Pokémon levantó a lo alto los dos corazones


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Una chica llamada Dawn

Dawn y Piplup minutos antes

\- Ahora si vas haber de lo que soy capaz – Piplup se lanzó sobre Dawn para darle de picotazos por todo el cuerpo – Ya no volverás a subestimarme creyendo que soy pequeño y débil – Con un ataque burbujas en la cara la había segado

\- Esto no es gracioso, para de una vez – Aun sintiendo los moretones que le produjeron los piquetes, Dawn trataba de limpiarse el rostro – Mira lo que has hecho, estoy toda desarreglada – Recobrando la vista y sacando un espejo de su maleta, se miraba a si misma con desagrado – Mi lindo pelo quedo echo un desastre y mi bello rostro esta todo sucio – Desesperadamente intentaba arreglarse con un peine y un pañuelo

\- Parece que aun no entiendes la situación en la que estamos – Piplup la miraba decepcionado por su poco interés – Tal vez esto te ayude a darte cuenta – Con sus dos aletas le daba varias bofetadas en la cara - ¿Y ahora que me dices? –

\- ¡Quieres detenerte, ya casi había acabado de arreglarme! – Ver su rostro enfurecido había echo retroceder al pequeño Pokémon – Ahora tendré que volver a empezar – Con un pequeño berrinche comenzó a arreglarse nuevamente – Esta vez ni se te ocurra querer hacerme algo – Dawn le sacó la lengua en forma de amenaza –

\- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – Sintiendo temor y nerviosismo Piplup agachó la cabeza y se quedo quieto – Esto no debería ser así, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Se preguntaba a si mismo - Tal vez no estoy siendo lo suficientemente malo como para que me tema – Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el suelo –

\- Lista, ahora si he vuelto a ser tan linda como siempre – Dawn mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras se miraba en el espejo - ¿Te gusta como me veo? – La chica sonriente parecía modelar frente al pequeño Pokémon –

\- Pues estas como siempre – Dijo sin notar muchos cambios en la apariencia de la peliazul

\- ¡Que grosero!, parece que no has notado lo hermosa que me he puesto – Dawn lo miraba con enfado a manera de regaño – Vamos, dime que me he vuelto bonita en estos últimos años – La chica cruzó los brazos y golpeando con la punta de los pies el suelo espera las palabras de su Pokémon

\- Esta bien, no puedo creer que lo linda que te has puesto en este tiempo – Piplup se veía intimidado por su presencia enojada – Eres la chica más hermosa que existe – Dijo nervioso intentando complacerla

\- Ves que puedes ser dulce cuando quieres – Mostrando una gran sonrisa Dawn tomó al pequeño Pokémon en sus manos – Y por eso te quiero mucho – Lo abrazó cálidamente

\- Y yo a ti - Piplup le devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos –

\- ¿Verdad que no me harás daño? ¿Nunca obedecerás a ese Pokémon malo, cierto? – Mientras seguía presionándolo contra su pecho Dawn derramaba lágrimas de tristeza - ¿Seguiremos siendo amigo por siempre? – Parecía empezar a llorar

\- Dawn, no sabes cuan inocente eres – De un empujó se separo de la chica – Aunque no quieras creerlo ya nada volverá hacer como antes – Dejando ver lágrimas en su rostro Piplup se echo a correr hacia el medio del bosque

\- Por favor regresa – Dawn cayó de rodillas y mirándolo con tristeza empezó a llorar

\- Nunca más me volverás a ver, ese es nuestro destino ahora – Pensando en la pelizaul pero sin regresar a verla Piplup siguió corriendo

El pequeño Pokémon corría sin parar, aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado el seguía queriendo a su entrenadora, o lo que era para él, su amiga. Nunca creyó que los lazos de amistad que habían formado por tantos años le harían revelarse contra su nuevo destino, lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de ella para evitar lastimarla. El camino parecía haber sido largo, pero la verdad es que apenas si pasaba por la casa de Dawn, en donde escuchó un fuerte grito

\- Ese grito era de la mamá de Dawn – Piplup se detuvo y sin perder tiempo entro a la casa - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Grito enojado al ver a sus compañeros pokémon rodeándola - ¿Qué le están haciendo?

\- Que bueno que llegaste, estábamos apunto de matarla – Mamoswine la envestía por la espalda

\- Aunque antes de eso nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco – Pachirisu le daba pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo

\- Personalmente ya me estaba cansando de quemarla – Quilava le escupía fuego en la ropa, que apenas si la cubría

\- Supongo que ya terminaste con ella - Buneary se le acercó por la espalda – Si estas aquí es porque ya mataste a Dawn ¿verdad? – Sus ojos se veían llenos de odio

\- ¿Que le hiciste a mi hija? – Johanna, la madre de Dawn, miraba adolorida a Piplup – Dime que no la mataste – Desesperadamente empezaba a arrastrase por el suelo hacia el Pokémon

\- Tu mejor quédate callada y no intervengas en nuestros asuntos – Togekiss de un gran sentón se posó sobre la espalda de Johanna

\- Pero mi hija… - La madre de Dawn intentó hablar pero fue callada con un fuerte bofetón en el rostro por parte de Buneary – Lo siento – Totalmente dominada agacho la cabeza

\- ¿Y bien, la mataste? – Con una mirada asesina Buneary se sentó sobre la cabeza de la madre de Dawn

\- No lo hice – Piplup le regresó una mirada aun más aterradora – Solo la golpee un poco y la abandoné

\- ¿Entonces mi hija está bien? – Johanna levantó su rostro, y con lágrimas en el, los miraba fijamente

\- Estúpida mira lo que me has hecho – Por el movimiento de la cabeza de la chica, Buneary había sido mandada a volar contra el piso – Parece que aún no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras – De un gran salto se colocó frente a ella – Pachirisu, Quilava háganlo – Con tan solo esas palabras le daba órdenes a sus compañeros pokémon, ellos asintieron con la cabeza

El ataque eléctrico hiso que el cuerpo de Johanna se estremeciera en el suelo; cuando se detuvo, Togekiss la tomó por los cabellos y la hiso arrodillarse, Quilava con sus dos patas le abrió la boca y escupió una pequeña bola de fuego en ella. Su boca parecía haberse quemado y de ella el humo se desprendía sin parar, la chica solo pudo permanecer inmóvil ante tal castigo

\- Confió que con eso aprendas a respetarme – Buneary sonreía ante tal espectáculo – Ahora se obediente inclínate ante mi y besa mis pies – Su dominante sonrisa combinada con una mirada aterradora hicieron doblegar a Johanna

Togekiss soltó sus maltrechos cabellos y la madre de Dawn lentamente se agachaba hacia los pies de Buneary. Con la mirada baja y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por juntar sus labios, Johanna besó sus pequeños pies, había sido dominada completamente

\- Hahahahahahaha – Era tanta su esquizofrenia que Buneary se cubría el rostro intentado ocultar su emoción – Nunca creí que esto sucedería, es lo mejor – A cada momento podía sentir en su piel el contacto de los labios de Johanna – Si así se siente con ella, no puedo imaginarme que sucedería con Dawn – Sin dejar de sonreír regresó a ver a Piplup - Tendré que darte las gracias por no haberla matado, así podré divertirme con ella –

\- Ni creas que te lo permitiré – Su rostro a cada momento se volvía más enojado - ¡Y ya deja en paz a su madre, ella no es tu juguete! – Miraba con repulsión como ella continuaba besando sus pies, como si no le importara hacerlo

\- ¿Y quien va a detenerme, tu? – De una patada Buneary había alejado a Johanna – Atrévete si tienes el valor para hacerlo – Con gran enfado se le puso enfrente – Pero si lo intentas, ella recibirá una humillación mucho peor que la que viste – El resto de los Pokémon habían estado sujetando por los brazos y piernas a la madre de Dawn – ¡Vamos, que estas esperando!

Todos ustedes me las pagaran, ahora sé que todo esto esta mal – Piplup no se dejó intimidar y rápidamente golpeó a Buneary – Yo protegeré a Dawn y a todo lo que ella quiera – De su boca salió un rayo burbuja que fue a golpear a los Pokémon que aprisionaban a Johanna – Y empezaré por cuidar a su madre – Dando un gran salto se puso frente a ella para cubrirla

\- Hahahahahahahahaha, algo en mi decía que esto podía suceder así que me adelante un poco a tus acciones – Buneary reía mientras se levantaba – Solo mírala nuevamente y verás a lo que me refiero – Miraba de reojo a Mamoswine

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Con nerviosismo y temor regresó a ver a Johanna – No puede ser, he fallado, le falle a Dawn – Su mirada se postraba sobre el gran agujero que perforaba su abdomen – Lo siento, no pude protegerla – Miraba aterrado como ella permanecía inmóvil y con una expresión en su rostro llena de dolor

\- Entonces bien, vamos por Dawn – Buneary dio media vuelta y lentamente comenzaba a alejarse dejando una sonrisa burlona tras la sombra de los Pokémon que la seguían – Diviértete todo lo que quieras con ella, su cuerpo aún puede serte de utilidad – El eco de su voz se escuchó claramente, pues no había ningún otro sonido

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – Piplup gritó fuertemente al sentir como la sangre de Johanna salpicaba sobre él - ¡Malditos!, ¡Malditos! – Con sus pequeñas aletas recostó el inmóvil cuerpo sobre el piso, para ese entonces estaba completamente cubierto de sangre – ¡Los mataré!, ¡Los mataré!, a todos ustedes – Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la puerta de la casa para salir y buscarlos, pero antes de lograrlo se detuvo al ver como una chica peliazul lo miraba fijamente y con una expresión llena de asombro

\- ¿Mamá? – Dawn permanecía inmóvil en la entrada de su casa - ¿Estas bien? – Miraba sorprendida la cantidad de sangre que cubría su cuerpo – Dime algo – Con pequeños pasos lentamente comenzó a acercársele - ¿Mamá? – La tomó por los brazos para abrazarla, mientras que en su rostro no se podía ver ninguna expresión, ni de dolor ni de tristeza

El pequeño Pokémon permanecía inmóvil y miraba incrédulo toda la situación, tan solo esperaba que Dawn no malinterpretara las cosas, ese fue su error. Johanna en sus últimos suspiros pudo decir su nombre "Piplup" que al ser escuchado por Dawn rápidamente postró su mirada sobre él

\- Yo no fue quién la mató – Con gran temor Piplup daba pasos hacia atrás – Tan solo intenté protegerla – Adivinando la situación empezó a correr hacia la puerta, cuando dio apenas un paso fuera de la casa fue envestido por la peliazul

\- ¡Fuiste tú! – Dawn había saltado sobre Piplup para alcanzarlo – ¡Mataste a mi madre! – Con lágrimas en los ojos la chica le sujetaba el cuello - ¡Por qué tuviste que hacerlo! – Repetidamente lo estrellaba contra el suelo

\- Fueron los otros, ellos mataron a tu madre – Piplup apenas si podía hablar, pues estaba siendo asfixiando por la manos de la chica – Tienes que creerme – Empezaba a toser por la falta de aire

\- Entonces porqué no la protegiste, eres un inútil – Sin dejar de llorar, Dawn oprimía con fuerza el cuello del pequeño Pokémon – Ahora yo – Respiró profundamente tras detenerse por un momento, sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de su Pokémon – ¡Te mataré! – Nuevamente volvió a asfixiarlo pero ahora con más fuerza, estaba decidida a todo

\- De alguna manera solo esto te podría ayudar a sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo – Piplup decidió dejar de hacer esfuerzos por liberarse – Tienes que cambiar Dawn, tu inocencia y amabilidad no te llevará a ningún lado más que ha la humillación – Haciendo gran esfuerzo estiraba sus aletas intentado llegar a la peliazul – No dejes que Mewtwo ni nadie te humille – De su cabeza parecía haber explotado sangre, que cubrió el cuerpo de la chica – Después de todo, eres muy linda como para que alguien te diga que no

\- Gracias, te seguiré recordando y queriendo en mis pensamientos – Su rostro estaba totalmente triste que las lágrimas bañaban al pequeño Piplup – Lástima que nuestra amistad terminó de esta manera, adiós

Los ojos de Piplup mostraban una completa devoción y alegría frente a su amiga, como si le estuviera dando permiso para matarlo. Dawn sabiendo la verdad tras la muerte de su madre, no dudo en hacer lo que tenía que hacer, asesinar antes de ser asesinada. Ambos, entrenadora y Pokémon se miraron por última vez, sonrieron y en ese instante Dawn dio el último apretón, Piplup murió.

Dawn después de ver a Ash y Cynthia

¡Ash! – De un solo golpe Dawn rompió la pantalla – No es cierto, es mentira – Con el movimiento de su cabeza trataba de olvidar lo que había visto, pero los recuerdos seguían apareciendo en su mente – No puede estar muerto, y menos de esa forma – Al mismo tiempo que miraba sus ensangrentadas manos parecía estar viendo el corazón de Ash - ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – Gritaba atemorizada mientras se escondía entre sus brazos

\- Espero que con eso aprendas a respetar más a los Pokémon – Utilizando telequinesis Mewtwo le hablaba a la mente – Supongo que no te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo contigo – Una y otra vez le hacía recordar el momento en que Pikachu le arrancaba el corazón – Ahora diría que estamos a mano, solo resta esperar la decisión que tomes – Mewtwo empezaba a desaparecer de los pensamiento de Dawn – Ser convertida en un Pokémon o ser humillada

\- ¡Cállate!, déjame en paz – La peliazul lloraba sin parar – Ahora lo he perdido todo, mamá, Ash y Piplup – Toda esa impresión comenzaba a afectarle, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por los nervios – Estoy sola – El sudor en su rostro le hacía sentir escalofríos - Sola

\- Un momento Dawn, te aseguro que no estarás sola nunca – Desde lo lejos se pudo escuchar la burla de cierto Pokémon - Tu madre aún esta viva, aunque muy herida y podría morir en cualquier momento – Cuatro Pokémon llevaban a rastras a Johanna, que había empezado a reaccionar –

\- ¿Mamá, creí que estabas muerta? – Aun sin poder reponerse, Dawn se arrastraba hacia su madre – ¿Me oyes? –

\- Hija, estas bien – Apenas respirando, Johanna la miraba con una leve sonrisa – No sabes cuanto me alegro – Tras esas palabras, uno de los Pokémon le sujeto de los cabellos –

\- Me decepcionas, después de todo lo que ha pasado y continúas sin conocer tu lugar – Buneary le oprimía fuertemente su boca – Hablarás solo cuando te de permiso – De tantas bofetadas en su rostro, este comenzaba a ponerse rojo

\- ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi madre?, no la golpees – Aunque tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Dawn miraba a sus Pokémon con gran enfado – Enseguida iré a ayudarte mamá, solo espera un poco – Haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzaba a ponerse de pie

\- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, o ahora si mataremos a tu madre – Buneary había sacado un cuchillo y lo puso sobre el cuello de Johanna – Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y nada malo pasará – Le hiso un pequeño corte –

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Dawn permaneció inmóvil ante la amenazaba de su Pokémon – Has conmigo lo que quieras pero deja en paz a mi madre – Su rostro empezaba a llenarse de odio

\- Que bueno que lo dices, porque quiero humillarte como no te imaginas – Una sonrisa sádica se vio el rostro de Buneary – Por ahora porque no te arrodillas frente a mí – Con su mirada le indicaba su posición en el suelo, Dawn sin protestar obedeció – Ahora serás testigua de cómo humillamos a tu madre – Con un movimiento de su cabeza ordenó a Mamoswine y a Quilava sujetar a Dawn para evitar que hiciera algo

\- No frente a mi hija por favor – Fue lo único que pudo decir Johanna antes de ser humillada cruelmente

\- Tu eres mi juguete y harás lo que yo te ordene – De un solo tirón le estrello la cara contra el piso y tomándola por los cabellos restregaba su rostro contra la suciedad del suelo - ¿Te gusta, verdad que si? – Una sonrisa sádica se le dibujo en la cara - ¡Contesta!, di que te gusta – Le gritó fuertemente en el rostro

\- Si, me gusta ser restregada contra el suelo y tener el rostro sucio – Contra su voluntad Johanna obedecía a Buneary, las lágrimas en su rostro no dejaban de brotar

\- Así me gusta, solo tienes que ser obediente y todos disfrutaremos – Buneary le acariciaba el maltrecho rostro – Ahora continuemos con la mayor humillación que podrías sentir – Ahora era Togekiss quien cumplía otra de sus órdenes, dando fuertes mordidas empezó a quitarle la ropa, hasta el punto de dejarla completamente desnuda

\- ¡Ya basta!, no le hagan eso a mi madre – Llorando a más no poder, Dawn suplicaba por que se detuvieran; pero era inútil, pues a Buneary poco le importaba – Maldita detente de una vez – Grito con enfado mientras forcejeaba y miraba fijamente a su Pokémon –

\- Esta bien me detendré, pero también mataré a tu madre de una vez por todas – Con el cuchillo en su mano corto los dedos de Johanna, luego lo lanzó hacia la peliazul – Esto es lo que sacas por hacerme enfadar, ¿te gusta? – Sádica y sin contemplación Buneary le hiso una cortada en todo su pecho –

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – Johanna gritaba con desesperación al ser torturada de semejante manera - ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – A más de lágrimas, de su nariz salía varia mucosidad que le dio un aspecto desagradable, la sangre que escupía por la boca cubría su desnudo y sucio cuerpo

\- ¡Detente! – Gritó desesperada Dawn al ver como Buneary ponía el cuchillo sobre el cuello de su madre, como queriendo cortarle la cabeza – Ya no te le hagas nada, si quieres humillar a alguien que sea a mi, pero déjala en paz – Con varias lágrimas en el rostro, se arrojó a si misma al suelo - ¿Lo ves? Haré eso y mucho más – Tomando la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a restregárselo en su propio rostro

\- No sabes cuanto he querido verte así – Quitando el cuchillo del cuello de Johanna, Buneary miraba con satisfacción como la pelizaul se revolcaba en la tierra – Ahora serás tu quien tome el lugar de tu madre – Con su mirada ordenó a sus amigos que la despojaran de sus ropas – Solo espera a ver cuanto nos vamos a divertir – Sonrió sádica y dominante

\- No me hagan esto por favor – Entre forcejeos y sollozos Dawn intentaba evitar que la desnudaran

\- ¡Dawn! No dejes que te humillen – Desde el suelo Johanna gritaba con desesperación al ver como los Pokémon mordían y estiraban su ropa - ¡Huye! ¡Vete de a aquí! – Inútilmente les lanzaba algunas piedras con su mano ensangrentada – No importa lo que pase conmigo, pero no soportaría verte domina por los Pokémon – Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró arrodillarse, pero antes de solo intentar ponerse de pie fue cortada profundamente en el rostro - ¡Aaaaaaahhh! – Gritó al sentir la sangre cubrir toda su cara

\- Parece que no al final no entendiste nada – Beneary blandeo el cuchillo para quitar la sangre que lo cubría – No sirves ni siquiera como un juguete – Fuertemente tomó su cabello y con el cuchillo se lo cortó – Con la apariencia que te dejaré desearás mejor estar muerta – En el mismo impulso le cortó una oreja, tan sádica fue que tomó la oreja ensangrentada y se la comió – Después de acabar contigo haré lo mismo con tu querida hija – El tener su cuerpo desnudo le ayudo a cortarlo fácilmente por todos lados, la sangre que salía de él salpico hacia la sorprendida Dawn – Ahora terminaré contigo frente a tu hija – Agarrándola del poco cabello que le quedaba la arrastraba hacia donde se encontraba la chica – Dile adiós a tu madre – Se preparó para atravesar su corazón con el cuchillo, pero antes de lograrlo sorpresivamente fue detenida

\- ¡Basta! – Liberándose de sus opresores, Dawn se paró y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara - ¡Maldita! No te perdonaré – Buneary había sido mandada lejos, y cuando se intentó poner de pie Dawn le dio una patada en la cabeza para regresarla al piso – ¡Te mataré!, ¡Te mataré! – Continuamente le seguía pateando, estrellándole el rostro al suelo –

\- ¡Mátenla! – Buneary logró esquivar una de las patas para ordenar que mataran a Johanna – Mat….- Sin darse cuenta la peliazul le estaba estrangulando

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate! – Entre las manos de Dawn todo el cuello de Buneary desaparecía, sin piedad alguna lo movía de un lado a otro

\- Dawn – Suspiro Johanna al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hija, siguiendo las órdenes el resto de Pokémon comenzaron a lastimarla. La golpeaban, quemaban, electrocutaban; y a pesar de eso la pelizaul no fue a detenerlos

\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Maldita! – Dawn únicamente vio desde lo lejos como maltrataban sin compasión a su madre - ¡Pagarás por esto! – Le quitó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, la tomó por sus largas orejas y comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de Pokémon – Esto y más les sucederá a todos ustedes – Colgando en su mano, Dawn les mostro a Buneary, los miró con gran enfado y sin decir nada más, con el movimiento de su otra mano y cuchillo, le cortó la cabeza

\- ¡Hahahahahahahahaha! – La peliazul empezó a reír extrañamente cuando vio caer el cuerpo de Buneary mientras seguía sujetando su cabeza - ¡Hahahahahahahahaha! – Arrojó la cabeza al suelo, la pateo hacia el resto de Pokémon e inesperadamente lamio la sangre en el cuchillo – Ah, este sentimiento – Con el movimiento de su lengua dejó brillante aquel cuchillo – No sabía que se sentía tan bien – Tras una sonrisa en su rostro se vio el placer y la locura mezclados – ¿Como se sentirá si lo vuelvo a hacer? – Sádicamente regresó a ver al resto de Pokémon que rodeaba a su madre y la miraban con sorpresa

\- Esto es malo, debemos irnos – Dijo asustado Quilava - ¿Pero que le ha pasado? – Togekiss intentó volar, pero al solo extender sus alas fue atravesado con el cuchillo - ¿Esta muerto? – Pachirisu vio como el cuchillo atravesó la cabeza de Togekiss

\- No sabía que tenía tan buena puntería – Aun en la posición de haber lanzado algo. Dawn sonreía maléficamente al ver morir a uno de sus Pokémon – Desearía tener más cuchillos, así podría acabar más rápido con ustedes – Torciendo la cabeza sus ojos se tornaron blancos, sonrió levemente, les guiñó un ojo, y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia ellos - ¡Los mataré! –

\- ¡Corran! – Aunque intentó hacerlo, Quilava fue agarrado por la chica, pues se había lanzado sobre él – No te mates por favor – Suplico nervioso mientras intentaba escapar –

\- Ninguna súplica servirá conmigo – Dawn sonrió – Veamos como te retuerces antes de morir – El largo cuerpo de Quilava le ayudo a la pelizaul a sujetarlo por los lados y doblarlo hacia tras - ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!, solo escuchen como suena – Los huesos en su columna se iban rompiendo lentamente - ¿Qué me dices ahora? – Escuchaba como Quilava lloraba de la desesperación y dolor – Adiós – Disfrutando el momento, dio último apretón y lo doblo en dos hacia atrás, Quilava murió

\- ¡No! – Pachirisu gritó con enfado al verlo morir frente a sus ojos – Antes de que me mates yo lo haré contigo – Rápidamente arrojó su ataque de trueno sobre Dawn, por varios minutos la mantuvo electrocutándola – Pagaras por haber matado a mis amigos – Veía como la chica empezaba a convulsionar de pie

\- ¡Ah!, que bien se siente el dolor en mi cuerpo – La pelizaul no estaba convulsionando, solo estaba jadeando por el placer que sentía – Pero me gusta más ser quien causa dolor – Como si no le afectara el ataque de trueno, Dawn quitó el cuchillo de la cabeza de Togekiss y mientras lamia la sangre se le comenzó a acercar

\- ¿Pero que eres tu? – Pachirisu dejó de atacarla y empezaba a alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás – ¡Estas loca! – Intentó correr, pero fue detenido por los pies de la chica que le pisaba la cola

\- ¿Loca? – Dijo con asombro Dawn – No, no puede ser – Cayendo de rodillas empezó a llorar sin dejar de pisarle la cola – Solo me gusta el dólar, la sangre, escuchar el sufrimiento de los demás mientras los mato, ¿Es malo que me guste eso? – Con una mano lo tomo por la cabeza mientras seguía llorando – Yo creo que no – Sonrió sádicamente mientras lo colocaba frente a ella

\- No me mates – Pachirisu forcejeaba intentado liberarse, pero todo era inútil

\- Tranquilo, te prometo que no sufrirás – Mostrando preocupación, Dawn le atravesó suavemente el cuchillo por el cuello – Solo resiste un poco más, ya casi termino – Sin piedad alguna le extrajo el cuchillo y nuevamente volvió a clavárselo, pero estaba vez en uno de sus ojos – Pobrecito, te debe estar doliendo mucho – Las lágrimas en su rostro desaparecían cuando le besaba cálidamente en la frente –

\- Aaaahhh, mátame de una vez – Gritó entre sufrimientos Pachirisu

\- Pero que malo, no me dejas disfrutar el momento – Estando en esa misma posición le corto la cabeza – Ahora me he quedado sin nadie con quien divertirme, aunque…- Dawn decepcionada y triste regreso a ver al último de sus Pokémon – Quedas tu – mientras miraba fijamente a Mamoswine, alzó el cuchillo y abriendo la boca sentía como las gotas de sangre llegaban a su lengua – Fuiste tu quien atravesó e hiso ese agujero en mi madre –

\- Ya sé que no podré escapar, así que antes de que me mates acabaré con tu madre – Rápidamente comenzó a clavarle sus cuernos por todo el cuerpo de Johanna – Muere, muere – La empujaba, la pisaba, la mordía, pero aun así ni Dawn ni su madre hicieron algo

\- Si ya terminaste, es hora de que yo comience – Mostrando su nueva sonrisa sádica, Dawn se le acercaba mientras blandía el cuchillo de un lado a otro – Tu serás con quien descubra muchas cosas, voy a ver hasta donde puedo llegar – A cada paso se veía más contenta

Dawn acorralo a Mamoswine, y sin dudarlo comenzó con su masacré. La chica fue tan cruel y sádica, que por mucho tiempo solo se escuchó unos desgarradores gritos. Los minutos pasaron y al final, solo quedaron los huesos de Mamoswine

¡Hahahahahahahahaha! – Cubriéndose el rostro con una mano Dawn reía desesperadamente – Lo hice, los maté a todos – A su alrededor se veían los cadáveres de los que habían sido sus Pokémon, cubiertos, mutilados y rodeados de sangre – No sabía del enorme placer que se siente al matar a alguien – Saborear la sangre en su cuchillo se había vuelto su droga – Pude vengar a mi madre, toda la humillación que pasó al fin podrá ser olvidada – A un costado podía ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Johanna, que a pesar de todo seguía respirando con dificultad

\- ¿Mamá? – Dawn comenzó a acercársele lentamente - ¿Puedes oírme? – Se arrodillo para tomarla en sus brazos – He estado pensando que sucederá contigo ahora que estas en este estado, toda lastimada y apenas viviendo – Con mucho cuidado le limpiaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que le daba tiernos besos – A partir de ahora todo dependerá de tu respuesta – Dawn logró hacerla reaccionar aunque fuera por solo un instante - ¿Quieres vivir o morir? –

Johanna había visto todo lo ocurrido hace un momento, se sorprendió y le pareció extraña la actitud de su hija. Y ahora que Dawn le daba dos opciones, solo había una respuesta para seguir protegiéndola, y tratar de evitar que su hija enloqueciera aún más

\- Quiero vivir – Respondió entre suspiros Johanna, aun sabiendo que no podrá seguir teniendo la misma forma de vida, pues su maltrecho cuerpo le impediría hacerlo. Tan solo quedaba un camino para seguir viviendo, aunque eso significará despojarse de su humanidad

\- Entonces te convertirás en un Pokémon – Mientras se ponía de pie, Dawn dejó caer el cuerpo de su madre a sus pies, sonrió levemente, la miró con desprecio, puso un pie sobre su cabeza y le dijo – Serás mi Pokémon, y juntas los mataremos a todos ellos –

Saludos a todos los que visitan este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que me sigan acompañando en sus próximos capítulos. También quiero invitarlos a mis otros fic que de seguro les gustarán, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

Mis fics son:

Ahí Donde Los Deseos Se Hacen Realidad (Naruto x Tsunade)

Mi Sueño Junto A Ino (Naruto x Ino)

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó (Ash x Cynthia)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Un cambio para mejorar

Mientras todo tipo de calamidades ocurrían alrededor del mundo, en la isla lunanueva una inmensa oscuridad se iba expandiendo desde el interior de una pequeña cueva; esa era la señal de que alguien estaba despertando de un largo sueño.

\- Así que al fin alguien tuvo el valor de hacerlo – De entre la oscuridad unos ojos celestes brillaban – Es un buen momento, ya me estaba cansado de esperar – Un largo pelo blanco empezaba a sacudirse – Supongo que debería hacer mi parte en este fin del mundo – Extendiendo sus manos empezó a absorber la oscuridad en su cuerpo - Con que fue Mewtwo, interesante – Utilizando su ataque psíquico pudo ver desde lo lejos la figura del iniciador de la rebelión, que aún seguía concentrando su energía – Por ahora le seguiré la corriente – Detrás de una prenda roja en forma de mandíbula se pudo ver una leve sonrisa – Saludos, rey de los Pokémon – Luego de hacer un chasquido en los dedos se había tele transportado frente a Mewtwo

\- Darkrai, si no estoy equivocado – Flotando en el cielo, Mewtwo lo miraba fijamente

\- Así es, pero dejemos las absurdas presentaciones y vamos a lo que importa – El Pokémon siniestro levantó su mano derecha y en ella comenzó a acumular energía oscura – ¿Cómo quieres que mate a los humanos? – Sonreía maléficamente

\- No los mataremos, solo los humillaremos – Mewtwo mostraba un rostro serio, el mismo que hiso que Darkrai deshiciera su energía

\- Pues que aburrido, creí que sería la aniquilación total de la humanidad – Ya sin ánimos el Pokémon siniestro se acostaba sobre el cielo como queriendo dormirse – Fue mala idea creer que esta vez sería diferente, tal vez debería volver a dormirme – Lentamente comenzó a desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad

\- ¿Si quieres entretenerte en algo por qué no lo ayudas? – Con un movimiento de su cabeza Mewtwo le señalaba a Pikachu

\- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? Se ve algo loco – Desde lo alto los brillantes ojos celestes de Darkrai lo miraban fijamente – Mira que sonreír mientras sujeta esos dos corazones – De entre las sombras volvió a aparecer

\- Parece que solo quiere jugar con esos dos humanos, pero como no tiene el poder necesario decidió quitarles el corazón – Mewtwo miraba los cuerpos inmóviles de Ash y Cynthia – Ayúdalos un poco antes de que se mueran

\- ¿Te estas apiadando de los humanos que tanto odias? – Darkrai lo regresó a ver como para burlársele

\- No, solo tengo curiosidad por lo que Pikachu quiere hacerles – Ahora era Mewtwo el que sonreía maliciosamente

\- Interesante – Darkrai comenzó a desaparecer en las tinieblas que dejaban su cuerpo – Esta bien, lo ayudaré un poco – Antes de chasquear los dedos se vio una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Hahahahahahahahaha - Con los dos corazones en sus manos Pikachu reía locamente al sentir la sangre caer en su rostro – Hahahahahaha – Saboreaba cada gota de sangre con el movimiento de su lengua – Delicioso, lo mejor que he probado en mi vida – La saliva que escurría por su boca demostraba su felicidad – ¿Me pregunto si sabrán mucho mejor si me los como? – Acercándolos poco a poco sus afilados dientes estaban por dar un gran mordisco a los dos corazones

\- Un momento, ¿no querrás que la diversión termine, verdad? – Saliendo de las sombras Darkrai lo detuvo por la espalda

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dando un gran salto Pikachu se alejó rápidamente - ¿Vienes a intentar detenerme? – Algo asustado intentó esconder los corazones detrás de su espalda

\- Al contrario, he venido a ayudarte un poco – Con sus poderes psíquicos Darkrai elevó los cuerpo inmóviles de Ash y Cynthia - ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos? – Sonrío terroríficamente

\- Hahahahahahahahahaha – Pikachu al ver esa extraña sonrisa se sintió seguro de lo que quería hacer, jugando con los corazones se acercaba lentamente mientras reía locamente - ¿Quiero que ellos dos compartan un solo corazón? – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica

\- ¿Y el otro corazón? – Darkrai miraba fijamente como los corazones volaban de un lado a otro en las manos de Pikachu

\- El otro será para… - El resto de sus palabras fueron dichas solo en los oídos de Darkrai

\- Hahahahahahahahahaha - El Pokémon siniestro empezó a reír locamente - ¡Fantástico! – Sus ojos se iluminaron – Eso si que será interesante, algo nunca antes visto – Colocando los dos cuerpos frente así, Darkrai los miraba fijamente con una sonrisa; pero al ver detenidamente a Cynthia empezó a respirar agitadamente por la emoción – Pobre chica, felicidades y suerte –

La oscuridad se desprendía del cuerpo de Darkrai, que con sus poderes psíquicos llevó al cielo los cuerpos de Ash y Cynthia. Con el brillo de sus ojos levantó los dos corazones, los puso junto a los cuerpos y con la oscuridad cubriéndolos completamente, Darkrai les arrojaba varias bolas sombras. Ahora con el movimiento de sus manos los encerró en una inmensa esfera de color negro y los mantuvo inmóviles mientras Mewtwo terminaba su trabajo

\- 3, 2, 1 el tiempo se acabó – El reloj de arena que estaba en el cielo se hiso pedazos al sentir como Mewtwo liberaba la inmensa energía almacenada entre sus manos – Llego la hora de la transformación y humillación –

De un solo golpe arrojó la carga de energía hacia la tierra, que al impactar con ella se espació rápidamente. Una inmensa onda de color negro empezó a cubrir la tierra, en las diferentes partes del mundo aquellas personas que estaban inclinadas frente a sus Pokémon, y que al entrar en contacto con las tinieblas, empezaron a transformarse en un Pokémon. La mutación había sido aleatoria, algunos se convirtieron en Pokémon tipo agua, fuego, volador, cualquier tipo; pero había casos extraños en donde la transformación había sido incompleta.

En ciudad Celeste de la región Kanto y en ciudad Petalpurgo de la región Hoenn, Misty y May habían sufrido de una transformación incompleta. Sus cuerpos se inclinaron a cuatro patas, el color de su piel había cambiado, Misty a un color amarillo con manchas negras en la espalda y May a un color verde claro con manchas en su espalda. Fueron despojadas de su ropa, dejando ver que de su cuerpo se extendían otras partes; garras, colas en su parte trasera, orejas pronunciadas; pero lo extraño es que la transformación terminó ahí, pues aún conservaban su apariencia humana, una humillación aun pero para ellas dos.

Por otro lado en pueblo hojas gemelas de la región Sinnoh, inclinada antes los pies de Dawn, Johanna se había transformado completamente en un pokémon, de ahora en adelante su vida sería la de un Gardevoir.

En tan solo un instante muchas personas habían sido transformadas en un pokémon, pero de igual forma existían algunos que no cedieron a las amenazas de Mewtwo y decidieron permanecer como humanos aun sabiendo de las consecuencias que traería su rebelión. Ese es el caso de Brock, un joven entrenador y líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada de la región Kanto.

\- Ya antes he pasado por cosas similares, esto no es nada por lo que preocuparse – Estando de pie y con los brazos cruzados, Brock miraba seriamente a las personas que habían sido transformados en pokémon – Solo tenemos que aprender a llevar un nueva vida, eso es todo –

La oscuridad del ambiente le daba un aspecto aún más tétrico a la ciudad, los recién convertidos pokémon gritan entre llantos por su nuevo aspecto, y los pokémon dominantes reían sin parar al ver la caída de la humanidad. En toda ciudad Plateada existía un único lugar que era diferente, el gimnasio resguardado por Brock era el único sitio en donde aún se escuchaban las risas alegres, de humanos y pokémon juntos

\- Será difícil al inicio pero ya nos acostumbraremos, ¿verdad amigos? – Tras cerrar la puerta del gimnasio Brock regresó a ver a su interior, sus ex - pokémon lo esperaban con una sonrisa

\- No sabemos del resto de personas, pero estamos seguros que tú eres diferente – Geodude lo miraba fijamente

\- Nunca nos has dado órdenes ni nada parecido – Sudowoodo mostraba su alegría dando saltos

\- Siempre nos has cuidado por cualquier cosa que nos pasa – Marshtomp se le acercaba para recibirlo

\- Incluso te he golpeado varias veces y aun así no me hiciste nada – Croagunk recordaba los momentos que lo golpeaba cuando se enamoraba de una chica

\- Sin mencionar todas las veces que has ayudado a otros pokémon en problemas – Steelix lo miraba con una leve sonrisa

\- Pero sobre todo, siempre nos has considerado como tus amigos – Al momento en que Brock se puso en medio de ellos, Chansey salto para darle un cálido abrazo

\- Hahahahaha basta de esas palabras, van a ser que me avergüence – La sonrisa en el rostro de Brock no podía ser más grande – No saben cuánto me alegra que no hayan cambiado – Todos sus ex – pokémon lo rodearon para intentar abrazarlo

\- Si cambiamos, pero no por eso vamos a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían

Aquel fue un momento totalmente encantador, quien creería que aun existieran pokémon y humano que conservaran esa amistad. Pero la felicidad no duraría por siempre, pues alguien los habría de interrumpir, y no precisamente un pokémon malvado.

\- Si ya acabaron con sus cursilerías podrían hacer silencio, la pequeña Ivy quiere dormir – Desde lo lejos se pudo ver como una chica llevaba en sus brazos una pequeña niña – Y tú, es mejor que empieces a preparar la cena cuanto antes, estoy muy hambrienta

\- Quizás podríamos hacer algo con ella – Se decían los pokémon unos a otros mientras la regresaban a ver – A ella sí pero a la pequeña no, Ivy es una niña muy dulce – Con una gran sonrisa miraban como la pequeña empezaba a dormirse – ¿No termino de entender porque te casaste con ella? – Los pokémon miraban pensativos a Brock

\- Hahahaha saben que para el amor no hay razones, simplemente sucede y ya – Después de muchos intentos fallidos con las mujeres, Brock al fin había conseguido cumplir su sueño. Se hiso de una esposa y aún mejor tuvo una hija con ella – Y aunque ella no les simpatice, me alegra saber que ustedes quieren a mi hija – Brock había sido quien decidió el nombre de la niña, tras muchos recuerdos felices y dolorosos terminó por darle el nombre de Ivy – Y Si ahora me disculpan, debo empezar a preparar la cena. Esperen impacientes el banquete que le prepararé – Tras alejárseles un poco, los regresó a ver con una sonrisa

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron todos los pokémon pensar en saborear la deliciosa comida de Brock

Hasta ahí sería la parte feliz de la historia, pues al ser la caída de la humanidad no sería justo que solo Brock sea feliz, alguien tendría que arruinar sus últimos segundos de alegría, Regigigas sería el encargado de esa tarea

\- Con que este es el lugar en donde nada ha cambiado, muy bien es hora corregir eso – Esas palabras se escucharon al sentir como una de las paredes del gimnasio había explotado con un fuerte golpe

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Brock apenas si pudo lanzarse para cubrir a su esposa e hija de los escombros dejados por la explosión

\- ¿Que no lo ves?, estoy destruyendo este lugar – De su boca un hyperrayo salió para impactar contra todo el gimnasio, lentamente comenzó a derrumbarse

\- Aaaahhh – Grito la pequeña Ivy al ser interrumpida de su siesta – Tienes que protegerla – Dijo la madre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

\- Las protegeré a ustedes dos aunque me cueste la vida – Brock las cubría con su cuerpo evitando que las piedras cayeran sobre ellas

\- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, tomaré tu vida por la osadía de seguir engañando a esos pokémon – De un solo golpe mando a volar a Brock, dejando expuestas a su esposa e hija – Aaaaaahhhhh – Gritó el chico al sentir como algunos huesos se le habían roto – Hahahaha ahora siguen ustedes – Con un gran pisotón intentó aplastarlas, pero antes de lograrlo fue detenido por algunos pokémon

\- No dejaremos que les hagas daño, ellas son importantes para Brock y eso es suficiente para protegerlas – Steelix lo había rodeado con su cuerpo

\- Y además él no nos ha engañado en ningún momento – Con un golpe Croagunk detuvo su pie

\- No se dan cuenta que esto está mal, la humanidad debe perecer y los pokémon gobernar – Dando solo una sacudida mando a volar a los dos pokémon – Así que no se metan y déjenme matarlos a todo ellos – Otra vez intento aplastarlas pero una vez más fue interrumpido

\- Mientras nosotros estemos aquí no te dejaremos hacerlo – Geodude y Sudowoodo le arrojaban las piedras que se habían producido por el derrumbe del gimnasio

\- Les dije que no molestaran – El impacto de su golpe contra el suelo hiso que los dos pokémon perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo – Espero que ahora si dejen de detenerme -

\- Cueste lo que nos cueste no tocarás a la familia de Brock – Por detrás de la espalda Marshtomp y Ludicolo lo atacaron con chorros de agua

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos – Mientras seguía la pequeña pelea, Chansey se encontraba ayudando a Brock a ponerse de pie – Ustedes deben escapar – Trataba de curarlo con algunos vendajes

\- Pero no puedo abandonarlos, al igual que mi familia ustedes son importantes para mí – Brock escupía sangre con cada tosido

\- Hahahahaha y por lo mismo sabemos cuánto te importan ellas – Montadas en su lomo, Forretress había logrado llevarlas a salvo hacia donde estaban ellos

\- ¡Brock, papá! – Gritaron la esposa y la hija al verlo nuevamente, se lanzaron a sus brazos

\- Les dije que todo estaría bien – El chico respondió tranquilamente mientras las abrazaba

\- Si no quieres que las cosas empeoren mejor váyanse ahora – Volando en el cielo Crobat les arrojo una maleta con algunas de sus cosas

\- Brock por favor debemos irnos – Su esposa lloraba mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la pequeña Ivy

\- Pero si lo hacemos ellos podrían…- El chico fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito proveniente de sus ex – pokémon

\- ¡No lo digas! – Steelix, Croagunk y Geodude lo regresaron a ver con una mirada llena de enojo – Ya sabemos lo que podría pasar, déjanos al menos terminar como unos héroes – Sudowoodo, Marshtomp y Ludicolo lo veían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Chicos, como podría agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mí y mi familia – Brock no pudo evitar llorar al ver como sus amigos peleaban incansablemente contra Regigigas

\- Con que nos recuerdes como tus amigos nos bastará – Antes de unirse a la pelea Crobat le dio una ráfaga de viento para que empezara a escapar – No olvides cuidar a tu esposa y a la pequeña Ivy, no eches a perder todo el esfuerzo que pusiste para conseguirlo – Mientras sonreía Forretress les daba empujones con pequeños saltos

\- Jamás los olvidaré, gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir viviendo con mi familia – La enorme tristeza que sentía hacia que su cuerpo empezara temblar, sin perder tiempo tomo las manos de su esposa e hija y dio media vuelta

\- Gracias por siempre cuidarnos con tanto cariño, adiós – Chansey los despedía con el movimiento de su mano mientras sonreía

Sin decir más, Brock y su familia empezó a huir rápidamente, cuando llegaron al bosque y ya estando lejos del gimnasio pudieron escuchar una gran explosión proveniente de él, los escombros parecían lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra

\- Gracias, mis queridos amigos – Brock seguía corriendo con la pequeña Ivy en sus brazos – Les prometo que….- Apenas si pudo detenerse al ver una presencia frente a él

\- Aaaaaahhhhhh, nos siguió hasta aquí – Grito aterrada la esposa también deteniéndose

\- Hahahahahaha no habrán creído que esos tontos iban a tenerme – Dando un gran salto Regigigas había aparecido frente a ellos – Aunque admiro su buen nivel de pelea, miren que obligarme a destruir todo ese pueblo de un solo golpe – Como muestra de superioridad se sacudía el polvo y la suciedad del cuerpo –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? – Brock se veía furioso mientras protegía a su familia

\- Hahahahaha míralo tú mismo – De entre sus manos tiró los cuerpos sin vida de todos sus ex – pokémon – Creo que me pasé un poco, no debí haberlos quemado mientras aún seguían con vida – En sus rostros se veía el intenso sufrimiento que habían sentido antes de morir – Pero bueno, ahora siguen ustedes – Comenzó a acercárseles

Estando frente a ellos, Regigigas abrió su boca para lanzarles un hyperrayo y cuando estaba listo para arrojárselos una voz en su mente lo detuvo.

\- ¡Basta! – Desde los lejos Mewtwo le hablaba telepáticamente – Ya hiciste mucho matando a muchos de los nuestros –

\- Pero solo estoy ayudando a acabar con la humanidad – Regigigas se disculpaba sin mucha importancia – Además, que importa si uno o dos mueren ahora – Volvió a intentar atacarlos pero nuevamente fue detenido por una palabras

\- ¡Qué te detengas! – El grito lleno de enojó traspasó toda esa larga distancia – Si quieres hacer algo, porque mejor no te diviertes con ellos. Hazlos sufrir, humíllalos, pero no los mates – Mewtwo desapareció de la mente de Regigigas

\- Por ahora se han salvado, pero le tomaré la palabra – Dando solo un soplido mando a volar a Brock y a su hija – Me divertiré viéndoles sufrir – Con su mano tomó a la esposa, la miró fijamente y con un leve apretón le rompió algunos huesos – Hahahahahaha –

\- ¡No! ¡Jessie¡ - Gritó con desesperación Brock al ver a la peli rosa gritar por el inmenso dolor - ¡Déjala en paz! – Con gran fuerza abrazaba a la pequeña Ivy

\- No seas tonto y te quedes mirando, largo de aquí – De sus ojos azules las lágrimas caían a su rostro – No dejes que nuestra hija me vea sufrir de esta manera – Jessie trataba de sonreír para la pequeña

\- Me estás diciendo que también te abandone – Brock cubría el rostro de la niña – Aaaaaaahhhh – Ivy comenzó a llorar –

\- Ves lo idiota que eres, ya empezó a llorar – Jessie lo miraba enojada – Todo está bien, mamá se encuentra bien – Con sus rojizos labios le sonreía

\- Si estás bien entonces no he hecho mi trabajo correctamente – Regigigas en ese momento empezó a asfixiarla

\- Ah….ah…ah…. – Con el rostro completamente morado, Jessie apenas si podía respirar

\- ¡No! – Brock miraba inmóvil el sufrimiento de su esposa

\- Hahahahahaha pero que divertido es esto, me pregunto qué pasará si hago esto – Regigigas golpeó el vientre de la chica

\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh - Una gran cantidad de sangre escurrió por su boca

\- Y ahora esto – La tomó por las manos y piernas y empezó a estirarla – Hahahahaha creo que se estiró un poco – Reía sádicamente

\- ¡No! Si continua tirando de mi cuerpo me arrancará los brazos y piernas – Jessie lloraba de la desesperación mientras apenas si intentaba liberarse

\- ¡Basta! Déjala en paz – Brock dejó a la pequeña Ivy en el suelo y rápidamente corrió hacia Regigigas – Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero ya no le hagas más daño a mi esposa – Sin saber que más hacer se arrodillo frente al pokémon para suplicar – Por favor – Agachó la cabeza

\- Hahahahaha Mewtwo tenía razón, humillar a los humanos es divertido – Mientras reía alocadamente, Regigigas colocó a Jessie frente a Brock – Mírala bien por última vez, porque a partir de ahora ella va a cambiar como no te imaginas – Por ahora ya he tenido suficiente, si quieres decirle algo antes de irnos hazlo ahora – Le hablaba en forma de burla mientras esperaba el último momento juntos de la pareja

\- Te prometo que te salvaré cueste lo que me cueste – Brock le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba – No te dejará sola –

\- No seas tonto, aun para momentos como este sigues siendo cursi – Jessie sin poder moverse le regañaba – Hahaha pero eso hiso que me enamorara de ti – Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza se recostó sobre el hombro del chico - ¿Quién lo diría, si hasta llegamos a tener una hija? – Empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas

\- Una preciosa hija – Sabiendo que el cuerpo de su esposa ya no sentía dolor, Brock la abrazó aún más fuerte – Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo y poco después cuando me dijiste que estabas esperando a nuestra hija – Empezaba a recordar aquellos antiguos recuerdos

\- Espera un momento, no hace falta recordar toda nuestra historia ahora – Con las lágrimas llegando a sus labios, Jessie las eliminó mostrando una gran sonrisa – Por qué mejor no se lo cuentas ha Ivy mientras me salvan juntos – Desde lo lejos y mostrando un brillo en sus ojos miraba profundamente a su hija – Ha ella le gustan las historias, cuéntale como nos enamoramos –

\- Lo haré, Ivy sabrá lo maravillosa que eres – Brock sintió como Jessie empezaba a ser separada de sus brazos – Juntos te rescataremos, solo resiste y espera por nosotros – Extendiendo sus manos le acariciaba el rostro

\- Pero que aburrido es todo esto, debí arrancarle un brazos para animar las cosas un poco – Regigigas se veía molesto y aburrido mientras los separaba –

\- ¡Quieres callarte un momento!, aún falta la mejor parte de nuestra despedida – Jessie mostraba su enojo con una mirada enfurecida – Si vas a terminar por secuestrarme al menos déjame hacer esto – La chica de pelo rosa mostraba sus rojizos labios para que Brock la besara – Y tú, quieres darte prisa – Le volvía a regañar

Sin perder un solo segundo más Brock beso cálidamente a Jessie que poco a poco fue separada de él. Ese había sido su último momento juntos antes de que empezara su largo camino en su búsqueda

\- Bien, ahora me seguiré divirtiendo con ella hasta que la encuentras e intentes rescatarla – Regigigas empezó a alejarse con la chica prisionera en su mano – Aunque cuando lo hagas, ya no será la misma – Lo regreso a ver por última vez antes de desaparecer completamente – Hahahahahaha – Las carcajadas fueron lo único que se escuchó en esa solitario y destruida ciudad

\- Maldito Regigigas cuando te vuelva a ver te juro que te mataré por haberte burlado de mí y de mi esposa – Brock tenía una mirada lleno de odio mientras que con sus puños hacia gran fuerza – Jessie trata de resistir hasta el día en que te rescate – Detrás de él se podía ver como la pequeña niña se le acercaba corriendo con desesperación – Juntos, Yo y Ivy te rescataremos – Con su mano acariciaba el pelo su hija, que se encontraba apegada a su pierna –

Con el viento soplando fuertemente en medio del bosque, Brock permanecía inmóvil y con una mirada llena de enfado hacia lugar en donde Regigigas había desaparecido con Jessie. Ahora él y su hija deberían emprender un largo viaje para rescatarla de la humillación a la que sería sometida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar dos personas despertaban de un profundo sueño

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó? – Con una gran sacudida un chico se levantó agitado – Ya recuerdo, ¡Cinthya! – Gritó desesperado mientras la buscaba con la mirada

\- Aquí estoy Ash – La chica rubia se encontraba sentada de espalda un poco lejos –

\- ¿Estás bien? – El chico intentó ponerse de pie pero fue inútil, pues cayó de inmediato al suelo - ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó sorprendido al no poder pararse

\- ¿Ash dónde estás? – Cinthya se escuchaba angustiada mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Dónde estás? – Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo de un lado a otro

\- ¿Adónde vas? Estoy aquí – El chico miraba confundido el caminar de la rubia – Por alguna razón siento débiles los pies – Se frotaba los pies intentado hacerlos reaccionar – Es como si les faltaran fuerza – Volvió a intentar pararse pero nuevamente cayó – Maldición que me pasa –

\- La noche debe estar muy oscura porque no puedo verte – Cinthya se detuvo por un momento mientras se concentraba en percibir algo – Tan solo puedo escucharte – Solo podía oír las palabras del chico

\- Es cierto que está oscuro, pero no demasiado – Ash por su parte seguía tratando de ponerse de pie – Yo puedo verte claramente – Con cada caía golpeaba el suelo lleno de enojo

\- Hahahaha no es momento para bromas, mejor acércate – Estirando las manos Cinthya intentaba tocarlo

\- No es ninguna broma, estoy aquí justo detrás de ti, en el suelo – Ash comenzó a arrastrase en dirección hacia la rubia

\- ¿Y qué haces en el suelo? – En ese instante Cinthya dio un paso atrás mientras giraba y sorpresivamente cayó al suelo – Aaaaaaahhhh, pero con que me tropecé – Mientras se levantaba del piso, con la mirada buscaba el con que se había caído

\- Fíjate por dónde pisas, te acabas de tropezar conmigo – Aunque los tacos que usaba la rubia pisaron sus piernas Ash no sintió ningún dolor –

\- ¿Ash, eres tú? – Cynthia estiró su mano para al fin tocar el rostro del chico

\- Parece que ya te diste cuenta que estoy frente a ti – En un movimiento similar Ash toco las piernas de la chica

\- Te oigo pero no te veo – Con su otra mano le tocaba los ojos –

\- Yo te veo claramente pero en cambio no puedo sentir mis piernas – Ash le daba pequeños pellizcos en los muslos – ¿Tu si las puedes sentir? –

\- Aaahhh, claro que las siento, deja de hacer eso – Con una bofetada intentó golpearlo pero fallo en su intento, ni siquiera lo roso - ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo sorprendida al no poder golpearlo

\- ¿Cynthia estas bien? – Ash le paso la mano por su mirada – ¿Puedes ver mi mano que está frente a ti? – La dejó inmóvil frente a su rostro

\- ¡No! No la puedo ver – Desesperadamente la sujetó entre sus manos – Está aquí pero no la veo – Se restregaba sus propios ojos – Aunque tenga los ojos abiertos no puedo ver nada – Con sus dedos se abrió un más los ojos para dejar que Ash los revise –

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Totalmente nervioso el chico le tocó la pupila de los ojos – Son de vidrio – Dijo al escuchar un sonido vacío proviniendo de ellos – Entonces yo….- Se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de algo – Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh – Gritó al descubrirse las piernas

\- Mis ojos, son de vidrio – Cynthia se golpeaba a si mismo los ojos con los dedos – No puedo ver, estoy ciega – Su cuerpo empezaba temblar por la desesperación

\- Y mis piernas son de madera – Dijo sorprendido mientras respiraba agitadamente – No puedo caminar

Totalmente solos en medio de los escombros y rodeados por la oscuridad, Ash y Cynthia habían despertado de aquel momento en que Pikachu les había arrancado el corazón. Sin saber que les sucedía ambos habían perdido algo, Ash sus piernas y la capacidad de caminar, y Cynthia sus ojos y la posibilidad de ver. No sabiendo que sucedía Ash y Cynthia se encontraban inmóviles y temerosos por lo que ahora les podría suceder; y aunque seguían siendo humanos su nueva vida sería más angustiosa y lleno de lamentos.

CONTINUARÁ…

Saludos a todos los que visitan este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia. También quiero invitarlos a mis otros fic que apuesto les gustarán, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

Mis fic son:

Ahí Donde Los Deseos Se Hacen Realidad (Naruto x Tsunade)

Mi Sueño Junto A Ino (Naruto x Ino)

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó (Ash x Cynthia)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Ilusión, Sueño o Realidad

\- ¡No puedo ver!, ¡aaaaaahhhhh! – La chica se tiraba de sus propios cabellos en señal de desesperación - ¡Ash estoy ciega! – Se estrellaba su propio rostro contra el suelo para intentar hacer reaccionar sus ojos

\- ¡Mis piernas! ¡¿Qué le paso a mis piernas?! – Con golpes el chico se palpaba sus nuevas piernas de madera – ¡Cynthia así ya no puedo caminar! – Recostándose sobre su espalda en el suelo, el chico se cubrió el rostro para intentar contener las lágrimas

\- Maldición, maldición – Cynthia levantó su rostro y con los dedos se abrió los párpados fuertemente para que sus ojos de vidrio pudieran ver algo - ¡Nada! No veo nada – Fue tanta la fuerza que aplicó que la sangre empezó a cubrir su rostro

\- AAaaaaaaahhhhh – Ash con todas sus fuerzas intentaba romperse las piernas de madera – Esto no debe ser mentira, una ilusión, un sueño, una broma – Sus dos manos habían logrado hacer una grita en la pierna derecha

\- ¿Pero qué nos pasó? – Cynthia colocó sus manos manchadas de sangre frente a sí misma para intentar verlas, pero fue inútil – Todo esto es muy raro – El movimiento de sus dedos solo le permitían sentir la sangre

\- Lo último que recuerdo es el momento en que Pikachu se lanzó sobre mí para arrancarme el corazón – Ash recordó como las garras de su ex - pokémon se clavaban en su pecho

\- Es verdad, él también intentó arrancarme el corazón – Los últimos recuerdos de Cynthia terminaron en el momento en que Pikachu se arrojó sobre ella – Pero parece que no lo hizo – Con su mano derecha intentaba sentir los latidos de su corazón

\- Te equivocas, Pikachu te quitó el corazón – En sus pensamientos Ash aun podía ver los latidos y la sangre del corazón de la rubia – Yo vi como él clavó sus garras en tu pecho y lo arrancó, justo después tu caíste inconsciente al suelo – El recuerdo de la rubia en ese momento era de ella mirándolo con unos ojos muertos

\- Pero si eso es cierto entonces como es que sigo con vida – Cynthia erróneamente buscaba a Ash en la dirección equivocada, estaba de espaldas a él – Incluso si también te quitó el corazón, no hay sentido en que estés vivo – Con su mano le señalaba, pero en otra dirección – ¡Deberíamos estar muertos! – La chica gritó furiosa por la confusión que sentía

\- ¡Eso es! – De un solo impulso Ash se sentó sobre el suelo – Como no me di cuenta antes, todo es tan claro ahora – Sus ojos mostraban un brillo lleno de alegría y esperanza – Hahahahahahahahahaha – Empezó a reír sin alocadamente

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Al escuchar aquellas extrañas carcajadas Cynthia pudo darse cuenta que estaba en la dirección equivocada - ¿Y por qué te ríes de esa manera?, me asusta – Con un giró se dio media vuelta y dando paso lentos intentó llegar hacia el chico

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tu misma lo dijiste – Mostrando una sonrisa Ash observaba a sus piernas de madera - Debemos estar muertos – Volvía a reír mientras las tocaba

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Aunque Cynthia caminaba lentamente no pudo evitar caerse varias veces - ¿Pero si estamos muertos, en dónde estamos? –Sintiendo gran molestia por no poder ver nada empezó a gatear

\- Tomando en cuenta lo todo lo que ha sucedido solo queda una opción – Ash miraba la inmensa oscuridad y los escombros a su alrededor - Estamos en el infierno – La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció en un instante, ahora una expresión de terror le hacían temblar de miedo

\- No seas tonto, eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado – Mostrando su desacuerdo y enfado Cynthia le regañaba – Estas diciendo que durante la pelea con Pikachu nosotros morimos y ahora estamos en el infierno – Con sus manos tanteaba el suelo para intentar encontrar el cuerpo del chico – Y al estar aquí nuestro castigo es este – Al fin pudo encontrarlo, ella toco aquellas piernas de madera

\- Así es, yo perdí mis piernas y tú tus ojos – Del mismo modo Ash le tocaba los ojos de vidrio

\- Es verdad que todo lo que ha sucedido es un infierno pero no creo que estemos ahí ni tampoco muertos – Cynthia se sentó junto al chico

\- ¿Si no es así, entonces como explicas lo que nos pasó? – Ahora era Ash quien le reprochaba con enfado

\- Una ilusión – Aunque no podía ver, la rubia alzó la mirada al oscuro cielo – Estamos atrapados en una ilusión –

\- Hahaha y a mí me dices tonto, ¿una ilusión de qué o de quién? – Ash se recostó en el suelo molesto

\- De quién más puede ser, de Mewtwo – Cynthia recordaba esa inmensa bola de energía que sostenía en sus manos – Dijo que quería vengarse de la humanidad, humillarnos – Aquella bola de energía cada vez se hacía más negra – Nos mintió diciendo que nos convertiría en Pokémon, tan solo nos atrapó en su ilusión – La rubia se imaginaba como todos fueron engañados por la energía psíquica que se desprendió de la explosión de la bola de energía – Y lo que a nosotros nos hiso creer esa ilusión es que yo no pueda ver ni tu caminar – Una vez más con su mano derecha se tocaba los ojos mientras que con la mano izquierda tocaba las piernas del chico – Nos hiso creer que tenemos ojos de vidrio y piernas de madera, pero no es así –

\- Bueno tiene algo de sentido pero que me dices de nuestros corazones – Ash se palpaba a si mismo intentando sentir sus latidos – Pikachu nos los quitó, o por lo menos el tuyo – Otro recuerdo pasaba por su mente, el corazón de la rubia en las garras del loco pokémon

\- Eso es algo que quiero comprobar, yo no pude sentir nada pero tal vez tu si – Cynthia se descubrió el pecho para ofrecérselo al chico – Adelante, verifica si mi corazón está latiendo – Su grande y bien torneado busto quedo expuesto

\- Espera un momento al menos cúbrete un poco – Por la vergüenza Ash rápidamente evitó ver los pechos desnudos de la chica

\- No es momento de sentirse avergonzado, ese es el último de nuestros problemas – Cynthia tenía una expresión de enfado mientras mantenía descubierta su camisa – Ahora deja de ser un niño y revisa mi corazón – Con un movimiento hacia adelante su pecho se hiso más grande

\- Si a ti no te importa entonces a mí tampoco – En solo instante Ash se sentó, giro la mirada hacia el pecho de la rubia, pero antes de siquiera intentara escuchar los latidos del corazón - ¡Buah! ¡Buah! ¡Buah! – Vomito al ver lo que había visto

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Cynthia se asustó al escuchar los quejidos del chico –

\- Tu corazón – Ash respiraba con dificultada – Puedo verlo, ¡Buah! – Aquella escena fue tan desagradable que volvió a vomitar

\- ¿Puedes verlo? ¿De qué estás hablando? – La rubia se tapó la boca al oler el desagradable olor del vómito

\- Ah ah ah, Tu pecho tiene un agujero y en medio de él está tu corazón – Ash intentaba contenerse mientras le miraba el pecho – Incluso creo que podría tocártelo – Al colocar la mano sobre el busto de la chica, por encima de su corazón, pudo sentir una sustancia pegajosa como si fuera sangre – Ah ah ah – Quiso vomitar pero se controló

\- ¿Quieres decir que tengo el pecho perforado? – Confundida y asustada Cynthia apartó la mano del chico y con un dedo lentamente empezó a buscar su propio corazón - ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – El solo rosar su corazón le ocasionó un inmenso dolor que provocó que cayera al suelo - ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – Sudor, lágrimas, mucosidad cubrieron rápidamente su rostro - ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – Gritaba desesperada mientras se revolcaba, las saliva escurriendo por su boca le impedían hablar claramente

\- Entonces si ella tiene así su corazón, ¿yo también? – Rápidamente se quitó la camisa para ver su pecho - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Al igual que ella, Ash también tenía perforado el pecho y su corazón era visible - ¿Qué significa esto? – Miraba aterrado como Cynthia respiraba agitada en el suelo

\- Solo es una ilusión, eso es todo – Aunque se estaba recuperando difícilmente podía hablar – No me dejaré vencer por un estúpido truco – El rostro de la rubia era lleno de dolor y odio – Esto no es nada – Logró sentarse frente a Ash

\- ¿Estas segura que es estamos viviendo una ilusión? Todo parece tan real – Desvió la mirada para evitar ver sus corazones expuestos – Además hay algo que no te he dicho, como tú no lo puedes ver yo sí, nuestros corazones están partidos a la mitad – A ambos corazones les faltaba una mitad

\- Eso no tiene sentido – Cynthia bajó la mirada mientras cerraba su camisa - ¡Rayos! ¡Nada tiene sentido! – Con gran enfado empezó a golpear el suelo con sus puños

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – Del mismo modo Ash se cubrió el pecho

\- Vamos a ir tras Mewtwo y lo obligaremos a que deshaga esta maldita ilusión – La expresión en el rostro de Cynthia era de un completo odio, de sus puños presionados fuertemente escurría sangre

\- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos en la forma en que estamos? – Ash le recordaba sus piernas de madera y los ojos de vidrio – Así no podemos hacer nada – Tristemente bajó la mirada

\- Tranquilo, ya algo bueno nos sucederá – A ciegas Cynthia logró tocarle la cabeza – Si estamos juntos podremos lograrlos – Le extendió la mano mientras sonreía – Después de todo ahora nos necesitamos más que nunca – Con la mano aun extendida se puso de pie – Debemos irnos –

\- Pero yo no puedo caminar ni tu ver – Ash le tomó la mano –

\- Yo seré tus piernas y tu mis ojos – Aunque no lo pareciera, Cynthia de un solo tirón cargo al chico en su espalda – Solo no te acostumbres a que siempre te esté cargando – Sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente

\- Espera y verás, algún día seré yo quien te esté cargando – Ash del mismo modo sonrió mientras le daba indicaciones de hacia dónde caminar

En medio de toda esa oscuridad ilusión un destello de luz los guiaba en su viaje, ahora más que nunca Ash y Cynthia se habían unido para poder encontrar a Mewtwo y obligarlo a deshacer la ilusión en la que la humanidad estaba envuelta. Perder la vista y la capacidad de caminar no sería el impedimento para seguir sonriendo, aunque su medio corazón les depararía otra cosa.

Mientras tanto en la región Hoenn algo igualmente extraño estaba por suceder. En ciudad Petalburgo una chica recobraba la conciencia después sentir en su cuerpo una energía que la hacía convulsionar

\- ¡Aaaahhhhh! - Grito la chica asustada mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¡No! No quiero convertirme en un pokémon – Empezó a forcejear dando golpes por todos lados - ¡Basta por favor! – Lloraba desesperada - ¡No! –

\- ¡May ya cállate! – Desde lo lejos se escuchó los gritos de un chico con lentes

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – Una mujer se levantó de su asiento

\- ¿Max, porque no vas a ver qué le pasa a tu hermana? – Un hombre mostró una leve sonrisa mientras bebía una taza de café que le había servido su esposa

\- Norman, talvez todos deberíamos ir a ver que le sucede a May – Aquella mujer se mostró preocupada mientras veía el lugar en donde estaba su hija – Es la primera vez que la escucho gritar de ese modo –

\- Debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla – El hombre poco caso hiso a la preocupación de Caroline - Hay veces en que no entiendo a esa niña – Norma se levantó de su asiento en la mesa al ver la cara de enfado de su esposa – Tu también Max, vamos a ver qué le pasa – Interrumpió al chico que estaba tomando su desayuno

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ella, ahora que tontería tendrá en la cabeza – Max seguía a sus padres de mal humor

\- ¡No!, mi piel ¿Qué le pasa a mi piel? – May veía como el color de su piel cambiaba a verde – Aaaahhhh, mis piernas, no puedo mantenerme en pie – Sentía como perdía el equilibrio en sus dos piernas, su espalda se arqueo y en conjunto con sus brazos quedó en cuatro patas – No puede ser posible, me he convertido en un pokémon – Con lágrimas en sus ojos miraba horrorizada su nuevo aspecto – Aaaaaaaahhhhh – Empezó a llorar

\- ¿May que te pasa? – De un fuerte tirón Caroline abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija

\- ¿Mamá? – La castaña dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz asustada de su madre - ¿Eres tú? – Con la mirada la empezó a buscar de un lado a otro, pero no había más que campo lleno de hierba

\- ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Al escuchar los lamentos de la castaña, Norman entró rápidamente a la habitación

\- Papá ayúdame, ven a ayudarme – Sin encontrar a nadie a su alrededor May volvía a llorar

\- Parece que aún sigue dormida – Max veía con una sonrisa lo que su hermana estaba haciendo – Aunque me sorprende que pueda hablar y moverse teniendo una pesadilla –

\- Max, Max te escucho pero no te veo. ¿Dónde estás? – La castaña lo buscaba con la mirada en medio de ese verde campo

\- Hahahaha será que no me ves porque tienes los ojos cerrados – El chico de lentes se burlaba

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo May? – Caroline miraba confundida como su hija gateaba de un lado a otro en medio de la habitación – Deja de jugar y ponte de pie de una buena vez -

\- No es ningún juego, ¿Qué no ven que me he convertido en un pokémon? – La castaña se detuvo para volver a llorar – Y tengo los ojos abiertos, pero no los puedo ver –

\- Está bien hija intenta calmarte – Norman fue hacia donde estaba la chica y cuando estuvo frente a ella se arrodillo para abrazarla – Es solo una pesadilla, nada de eso es real –

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh – Gritó May llena de temor al ver como unas inmensas garras la sujetaban fuertemente - ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! – Pataleo para lograr liberarse

\- Vamos despierta de una vez – Max había ido por un vaso de agua para arrojárselo a la cara

\- ¡Qué asco! Deja de echarme eso – May veía como de la boca de un pokémon el vómito caía sobre ella – Buuuuaaahhhh – Aunque ella quiso vomitar logró controlarse y únicamente escupió saliva

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Mira como estas – Caroline se puso detrás de ella, tomó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la saliva que salía de su boca mientras le sujetaba el rostro

\- Ah ah ah – May sentía como le faltaba el aire, pues una especie de cola la estaba estrangulando por el cuello - Ah ah ah – Su rostro empezó a ponerse morado cuando una larga lengua le lamía la saliva de la boca - Ah ah ah – Intentó forcejear, pero era inútil

\- Esto es malo, en serio parece estar sufriendo en su pesadilla – Norma se asustó al ver como de la boca de su hija salía una especie de espuma – Debemos despertarla ahora antes de que sea tarde – Se asustó aún más cuando la castaña empezó a convulsionar

\- Sosténganla mientras yo intentó abrirle los ojos – Con sus dedos Max le separó lentamente los párpados - ¿May me escuchas? -

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh – Volvió a gritar la chica al sentir como cruelmente le empezaban a arrancar los ojos - Tan solo mátenme pero no me hagan sufrir, por favor – Pensó entre dolores mientras se sacudía desesperadamente intentando liberarse de su tortura - Aaaaaaaahhhhhh – Otro grito desgarrador, en vez de lágrimas la sangre empezó a escurrir por sus ojos –

\- Vamos despierta de una vez – El chico de lentes en la desesperación de ver a su hermana sufrir por la pesadilla le sopló en los ojos para que reaccionara – Sé que no te gusta que te haga esto pero por ahora despierta – Le gritó nervioso

\- ¡Nooooooooo! – May estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento al notar como sus ojos habían sido arrancados con un fuerte mordisco – Ya no más, ya no más – Entre suspiros rogaba por su vida, ahora en vez de ojos tan solo tenía dos orificios llenos de sangre

\- Cada vez está empeorando más, ya no sé qué hacer – Caroline dejó de sostener el cuerpo de la castaña a ver como lloraba descontroladamente - ¿Pero qué estará soñando para que se comporte de esta manera? – El cuerpo de su hija se revolcaba en el suelo mostrando su intenso dolor

\- Ya no aguanto más esto, May perdóname por esto – Con lágrimas en sus ojos Norman la sujetó con una mano y con la otra empezó a darle de bofetadas – ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – Aunque era su hija no dudó en darle unos fuertes golpes con tal que ella despertara de su pesadilla

\- No me golpees por favor – Lo único que la castaña podía hacer era tratar de resistir esos salvajes golpes – Me duele mucho – Con cada golpe de esas inmensas garras su rostro era cortado profundamente

\- ¿May me oyes, soy yo tu padre? – Norman había notado como su hija empezaba a reaccionar

\- ¿Papá, al fin viniste a salvarme? – Aunque sus ojos había sido arrancados, atreves de sus orificios pudo ver la imagen de su padre – Ayúdame por favor, ya no soporto más esto – Y aunque seguía recibiendo bofetadas pudo girar la vista y ver a su hermano y madre – Mamá y Max también vinieron a salvarme – Dijo casi sin fuerzas

\- Está funcionando – Gritó Max emocionado al ver como la castaña abrió los ojos – Déjame ayudarte – Deteniendo a su padre, el chico empezó a hablarle al oído – May, eso que estás viviendo es un sueño, solo un sueño y nada más

\- Tiene razón hija, es una mal sueño, una pesadilla – Por la otra oreja Caroline le susurraba suavemente – Despierta por favor –

\- Así que si están aquí, gracias por venir a salvarme – Dejando de moverse, May veía borrosamente los rostros preocupados de su familia – Aunque creo que es un poco tarde, ya no resisto más esto – Perdiendo las fuerzas empezó a bajar su rostro lentamente

\- No, no puede ser posible – Norman vio a su hija perder el conocimiento, aunque esta tuviera los ojos bien abiertos – May, por favor reacciona – En un impulso por salvarla la abrazó fuertemente. Ese fue un error, pues la chica volvía a sufrir

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – Sintió como todos los huesos de su cuerpo se rompieron - ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – Ya sin sentir su cuerpo cayó desplomada al suelo

\- No, no otra vez – Caroline lloró descontrolada al ver como su hija volvía a revolcarse en el suelo, pero esta vez era mucho peor, inconscientemente pateo a su padre y hermano – Hagan algo por favor, ayuden a May –

\- Rayos, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es amarrarla a la cama para que deje de moverse de esa forma tan extraña – Norman veía como la castaña se revolcaba, en cuatro patas, por toda la habitación, como queriendo esconderse – Max, trae algunas sogas para sujetarla – Mientras el chico fue a buscar las sogas, él junto con Caroline atraparon a su hija

\- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensan hacerme? – Ya sin fuerzas y apenas movimiento la cabeza, May logró ver borrosamente como sus padres la tomaban de los brazos y piernas – Aunque ya no importa porque ya no siento nada – Pensó tristemente al notar el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, prácticamente inservible

\- Aquí están las sogas papá – Max regresó rápidamente – Ahora si en verdad me da pena mi hermana, debe de estar sufriendo mucho en esa pesadilla – Se las entregó a su padre mientras cambiaban de lugar, ahora era él quien sujetaba las piernas de la chica – Después de esto iremos por ayuda para salvarte de tu sueño - Incluso comenzó a llorar al verla convulsionar extrañamente

En ese momento Norman había amarrado con las sogas las piernas y brazos de May, y aunque ella seguía pataleando y lanzando golpes al azar lograron llevarla devuelta a la cama, ahora solo debían amarrarla a sus extremos.

\- ¡No, déjenme! – May forcejeaba fuertemente mientras de su boca se oía una extraña voz – ¡Les digo que me suelten! – Sentía como sujetaban con fuerza sus brazos y piernas

\- Los siento, pero como estás ahora no te puedo liberar – Normas empezó a ajustar las cuerdas a la cama – Es como si no fueras May, pareces otra persona –

\- No, todo menos esto por favor – Triste y aterrada, la castaña que se encontraba atrapada en el campo verde observaba como alguien con un especie de cuchillo quería cortarle un pie - ¿Qué no les basta con que me hayan convertido en un Pokémon?, ahora quieren mutilarme – Totalmente indefensa May empezó a llorar con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban

\- Max, Caroline, ¡háganlo! – Norman ordeno a su hijo y esposa que amarran a la chica a la cama

Max había sujetado el brazo derecho, Caroline el brazo izquierdo y Norma las dos piernas. Para ese momento un grito desgarrador se escuchó de la boca de May, que estaba vez se la vio aún más, lo peor estaría por comenzar

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – De su boca el vómito empezó a escurrir por todos lados, llegando incluso a manchar a su familia - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – De sus brazos y piernas la sangre no dejaba de fluir - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – Sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos al momento que dejó de moverse - ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Esa asquerosa escena terminó con el cuerpo de la castaña completamente cubierto de orina, sangre y demás porquerías. Norman, Caroline y Max tan solo la miraban con pena, dolor y sufrimiento, intentando que aquel olor que se desprendía del cuerpo de May no los volviera locos, si es que ya no lo estaban

\- Hahahahahahahahaha – May empezaba a perder la razón, al ver como sus piernas y brazos se separaban de su cuerpo - Hahahahahahahahaha – Reía esquizofrénicamente mientras veía la sangre escurrir de su extremidades - Hahahahahahahahaha – May sonrió al imaginarse su cuerpo sin ojos, brazos y piernas – Ha ha ha – Sus últimos suspiros apenas si pudieron ser escuchados, lentamente estaba muriendo

Apunto de perder la consciencia, May pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su familia que repetían incansablemente "Es un sueño". Su triste esperanza de sobrevivir era aferrarse a esas palabras, que con su último aliento empezó a repetir

"Es un sueño" "Es un sueño" "Es un sueño"

"Es un….."

May despertó o murió

Por otra parte en pueblo hojas gemelas de la región Sinnoh, una chica peliazul estaría por comenzar su venganza en contra de los pokémon. Al perder la razón y sentido de la vida, la chica ya no vería al mundo, los pokémon y los humanos de la misma manera; ahora tan solo quería verlos sufrir, torturarlos y divertirse maliciosamente con ellos.

\- Así que en verdad te convertiste en pokémon, mamá – Con una mirada sádica y una sonrisa aterradora, la chica miraba al pokémon en sus pies – O ahora debería llamarte Gardevoir – Se burlaba de ella

\- Por favor Dawn no me veas así – Johana, que ahora era un pokémon, se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza y humillación que sentía – Me he convertido en un Gardevoir, debes odiar verme de esta forma – Empezó a llorar – De seguro te aborrezco – Se aferraba fuertemente a sus pies

\- Si, te aborrezco – Teniendo una expresión de enfado, Dawn le miraba fijamente – Me das asco mamá – Con una patada en el estómago le apartó de sus pies – Ahora no eres más que basura – Estando su madre en el piso, le escupió en la cara – Eres una de ellos, eres un pokémon – La fuerza que hacía en sus puños y su mirada de desprecio indicaban lo enfadada que estaba

\- Como puedes tratarme así, soy tu madre – Con lágrimas en los ojos Johana la miraba fijamente mientras se calmaba el dolor en su estómago – Aunque ahora me vea así debes… - Antes de poder terminar de hablar fue interrumpida por las manos de su hija, que le tapaban la boca

\- ¡Tú no eres mi madre!, ella murió en el momento en que se convirtió en un pokémon – Dawn había dado un fuerte salto hacia ella y con sus manos le tapó fuertemente la boca – ¿Sabes lo que tú eres? – Soltó su boca para empezar ahorcarla

\- Me estás haciendo daño, detente por favor – Johana desesperadamente intentaba liberarse – Hija, suéltame – Sentía como el aire se le acababa, su rostro empezó a ponerse morado

\- Eres mi juguete, y harás lo que yo te ordene – Los ojos de Dawn prácticamente se le salían al disfrutar el sufrimiento del pokémon en sus manos – Ahora dilo, di que eres mi juguete –

\- Ah ah ah, no puedo respirar – Apenas si podía mantener la conciencia

\- Pero que descuidada soy, se me olvido que necesitas aire para hablar – Sarcásticamente la pelizaul puso un rostro de preocupación - ¡Ahora dilo! – Liberando un poco la presión en su cuello le gritó fuertemente en el rostro, ahora sonreía del placer que sentía por escuchar esas palabras

\- Soy tu juguete – Johana empezó a respirar agitadamente – Soy el juguete de Dawn – Empezó a llorar mientras puso la mirada al piso

\- Hahahahahahahaha – Dawn soltó el cuello de su madre, se puso de pie y empezó a reír locamente – Que divertido es todo esto, hahahahahaha – Con una expresión de sadismo en su rostro alzó a mirada al cielo – Los mataré a todos, mataré a todo pokémon que se cruce en mi camino - Sonrió levemente – Y tú me ayudarás hacerlo, mamá – La regresó a ver a manera de burla

\- Haré cualquier cosa que me ordenes, hija – Levantándose desde el suelo, Johana se le acercó lentamente con la cabeza agachada

\- Juntas nos vengaremos por lo que nos hicieron – Dawn empezó a dar pequeños pasos – Por haber convertido a mi madre en un pokémon – Detrás de ella, Johana le seguía mientras suspiraba entre llantos – Y por obligarme a matar a Piplup, mi amigo – Con una mirada llena de enfado se habían alejado de su hogar

Dawn totalmente perdida en su sed de venganza había emprendido su viaje junto a su madre, un pokémon que ahora era su juguete. Su objetivo tan solo era matar a cuanto pokémon se le acercara, pero hacerlo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

CONTINUARÁ…

Saludos a todos los que visitan este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia. También quiero invitarlos a mis otros fic que apuesto les gustarán, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

Mis fic son:

Ahí Donde Los Deseos Se Hacen Realidad (Naruto x Tsunade)

Mi Sueño Junto A Ino (Naruto x Ino)

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó (Ash x Cynthia)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

\- ¿Papá dónde está mamá? – Una pequeña niña seguía los pasos de su padre que la sujetaba por su mano derecha – Quiero verla – Con leves tirones en los dedos intentaba llamar su atención

\- Yo también quiero verla pero ahora no es posible, ese pokémon gigante se la llevó – Brock apretó fuertemente la mano de su hija – Es maldito de Regigigas se la llevó solo para burlase de nosotros – El chico puso una cara lleno de enfado – Para humillarnos mientras se divierte torturándola – Aunque se veía molesto por su rostro recorrieron un par de lágrimas

\- ¡Buuuuuaaaaahhhh! – La pequeña empezó a llorar al ver la actitud de su padre - ¡Buuuuuaaaaahhhh! – Soló su mano para echarse al piso entristecida

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ivy? – Rápidamente Brock cambió su expresión para ver con preocupación a su hija - ¿Te hiciste daño, te duele alguna parte? – Agachándose para revisarla intentó calmarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

\- No quiero que mamá sufra – Ivy se cubría el rostro para ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas – No quiero, no quiero – Hacía un pequeño berrinche agitando sus pies - ¡Mamá! – Gritó fuertemente

\- Ya, ya, cálmate – Brock le abrazó fuertemente mientras le sonreía – Nunca dejaría que le hagan daño a Jessie – Con la niña en sus brazos la levantó mientras recostaba su pequeña cabeza en su hombro – Juntos rescataremos a tu mamá, ¿me ayudarás hacerlo? – La mecía de un lado a otro

\- ¡Si! – Dijo Ivy con fuerza mientras se esforzaba por no llorar – Salvaremos a mamá – Comenzó a tranquilizarse al sentir como su padre le limpiaba las lágrimas

\- Pero para rescatarla primero tenemos que visitar a alguien – Brock siguió su camino con la niña en sus brazos – Él de seguro nos ayudará a hacerlo – En su caminar habían logrado salir a las afueras de Ciudad Plateada, a una zona llena de montañas y rocas

\- ¿A quién vamos a ver? – Ivy se había sentado sobre los hombros de su padre mientras que con sus pequeñas manos le sujetaba la cabeza

\- A un buen amigo que nos ayudará a salvar a Jessie – Sujetando las pequeñas piernas de su hija Brock daba pequeños saltos para entretenerla mientras seguían su camino – De seguro te acuerdas de él, muchas veces ha venido a nuestra casa a jugar contigo – Cada vez se adentraban más en las profundidades de las rocas – Y claro que su fiel pokémon también lo acompañaba – Al ser un camino mucho más peligro decidió bajar a su hija – Y siempre en cada visita te traían un regalo, que por cierto ellos mismos inventaban – Se encontraban descendiendo por una montaña llena de rocas y arbustos

\- Ah ya sé, vamos a ver al tío Ash – Ivy sonrió al recordar como el entrenador solía visitarlos – Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos, ya quiero jugar con Pikachu - La pequeña era ayudada por su padre para bajar por aquellas rocas

\- Hahaha yo también quisiera verlo, pero esta vez no será – Brock fingió una sonrisa al imaginarse como Ash tendría los mismos o peores problemas que él – Y aunque estoy seguro que Ash nos ayudaría, esta vez no lo buscaremos a él – Para no caerse por aquella empinada montaña Brock se sostenía de los arbustos que tenía a su alrededor – Aunque creía que recordarías a esa otra persona – Siempre ayudaba a su hija a descender por la montaña

\- Mmmmm….si no es el tío Ash entonces quien será – Ivy se veía pensativa mientras descendía – Ya sé debe ser el tío… - Antes de poder terminar de acordarse, la pequeña fue interrumpida por los fuertes gritos de unos pokémon voladores que acechaban el lugar

\- Miren que tenemos aquí, dos humanos indefensos – Algunos Fearow empezaron a rodearlos

\- Lárguense de aquí, déjenos en paz – Rápidamente Brock sujeto a su hija con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sujetaba de una rama

\- Que tal si nos divertimos con ellos haciéndoles caer por estas rocas – Poco caso le hizo un Fearow al ponerse sobre la cabeza del chico

\- Malditos ni siquiera lo intenten – En un rápido movimiento Brock pudo morderle una de sus patas

\- Aaaaaaahhhh - Grito aquel Fearow a sentir como una de sus patas había sido arrancada por una fuerte mordida – Pero que has hecho, esto me lo pagarás muy caro – Invadido en un completo odio Fearow empezó a picotearlo

\- Esto no es nada comparado con Regigigas – Brevemente soltó a su hija y al arbusto para con sus dos manos tomar por la cabeza y el cuello de Fearow – No dejaré que nadie vuelva hacerle daño a mi familia – Sin piedad alguna le rompió el cuello mientras le torcía la cabeza

\- Debes estar loco para matar a uno de los nuestros en tu situación – Los Fearow veía sorprendidos como uno de los suyos caí ya sin vida por la pendiente rocosa – No creas que harás lo mismo con nosotros – Todos fueron en picada hacia Brock e Ivy

\- No les tengo miedo, vamos vengan – Antes de que siquiera pudieran atacarlos Brock los tomó de las alas para después rompérselas y arrojarlos al precipicio – Ahí van dos más, solo faltan ustedes tres – Sonrió mientras los regresaba a ver

\- ¡Papá! – Gritó Ivy al ver como un Fearow la sujetaba con sus patas y la elevaba al cielo - ¡Papá! ¡Ayúdame! – Siendo capturada comenzaba a alejarse

\- ¡Ivy! – Gritó con furia Brock al ver como se llevaban a su hija - ¡Devuélvanmela! – En un intento desesperado trató de saltar hacia ellos pero fue detenido por los otros Fearow que empezaron a atacarlo con picotazos

\- ¡Papá! – Desde lo lejos la pequeña gritaba entre llantos al ver como aquellos pokémon lograron derribarlo, lentamente comenzó a caer por las rocas

\- No puede ser – A Brock poco le importaba estar cayendo al precipicio, tan solo miraba entristecido como su hija era raptada por los Fearow – No pude protegerla y tampoco pude salvarla – Las lágrimas cubrieron completamente su rostro – Jessie, Ivy les he fallado como esposo y padre – Estaba en un estado de shock que no sentía el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra las filosas rocas, continuaba cayendo - ¡Perdón! – Dijo tras cerrar los ojos y finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo

\- ¡NO! – La pequeña Ivy gritó fuertemente al escuchar un fuerte impacto - ¡PAPÁ! – Desde lo alto del cielo, miraba borrosamente las marcas de sangre en las rocas que había dejado el cuerpo de su padre – Buuuuuaaaahhhh – Lloraba mientras forcejeaba para intentar liberarse de las filosas garras de Fearow

\- Estúpida mocosa deja de hacer eso si no quieres que te deje caer – Fearow aleteaba fuertemente para mantenerse estable mientras volaba

\- Eso es lo que le pasa por enfrentarse a nosotros – Los otros Fearow habían llegado para volar junto a la pequeña niña y su captor – Me hubiese gustado ver como se despedazaba al chocarse contra el suelo – Se burlaban mientras veía a la pequeña llorando

\- Quiero ver a mi papá – Dijo en voz baja Ivy – También quiero ver a mi mamá – Entre suspiros hablaba

\- ¿Qué dices? – Uno de los Fearow se le acercó al rostro como para búrlesele – No pude escucharte – Sonreía maliciosamente – Vamos dilo – Se reía frente a ella, pero en medio de sus carcajadas fue sorprendido por un fuerte grito

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Ivy empezó a sacudirse con mayor fuerza - ¡Déjenme en paz! – Con sus pequeñas manos había logrado golpear a los Fearow a su alrededor

\- Tu lo quisiste te dejaré caer – Pero antes de hacerlo uno de sus amigos lo detuvo – Por qué mejor no nos la comemos, después de todo ahora podemos hacerlo – Los Fearow repentinamente mostraron sus filosos dientes – No puedo dejar de pensar en que sabor tendrá – De sus bocas la saliva escurría – No se diga más empecemos – Sin perder más tiempo empezaron a picotearla, pero al primer picotaso….

\- BUUUMMMBBBB – El sonido de un fuerte disparo se escuchó en lo alto del cielo

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Uno de los Fearow se volteó rápidamente para ver que sucedía – De donde…..- No pudo terminar de hablar, pues con el sonido de otro disparo este fue herido en medio de la cabeza, murió

\- Alguien nos está disparando – Al fin de sus palabras este también fue asesinado con otro disparo – ¡BUMB! –

\- Suelta a esa niña y huyamos de aquí – Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces soltó a Ivy y empezaron a huir

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh – Gritó la pequeña niña al ver como empezaba a caer al piso – Auxilio – Dijo antes de empezar a llorar

\- Malditos humanos al dispararnos, por lo menos logramos matar a uno – Al no volver a escuchar los disparos los Fearow dejaron de volar con velocidad – Hahahaha, es verdad, aunque me hubiese gustado devorar a esa niña – Dando leves aleteos regresaron a ver como la pequeña caía – Tal vez podas comerla luego de que muera al chocarse contra el piso –

\- ¿Qué tal si nosotros los comemos a ustedes? – Repentinamente una pequeña sombra apareció detrás de ellos

\- ¡Pero que rayos! – Los Fearow voltearon la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo vieron como unas enormes garras se acercaban a ellos – Espera por favor – Sintieron temor al ver como en medio de la sombra unos grandes ojos brillaban de un color rojizo

\- ¡Nadie lastimará a Ivy! – Como si fuera una sonrisa, unos aterradores dientes dejaban ver gotas de sangre - ¡Jamás se los perdonaré! – Por encima de su cabeza un resplandor dorado dejó ver su extraño aspecto. Se trataba de Meowth, pero mucho más bizarro - ¡Mueran! – Con sus dos afiladas garras los despedazó en miles de trozos

Los Fearow apenas si pudieron ver a su asesino, un Pokémon llamado Meowth. Los cuerpos de los Fearow, cortados en pedazos, caían lentamente al suelo; y como si fuera lluvia, la sangre se desparramo por todos lados

\- Ahora debo rescatar a Ivy – Dijo Meowth más tranquilo, inmediatamente regreso a ver hacia donde la pequeña seguía cayendo

\- Déjamelo a mí – Desde lo lejos se pudo ver como un hombre de cabello azul, llevando un rifle en sus manos y con una mochila propulsora en la espalda, volaba hacia la pequeña – ¡Ya la tengo! – Extendiendo sus manos la abrazó - ¿Estás bien Ivy? – Con la niña en sus brazos voló hacia Meowth

\- ¡Tío James eres tú! – Ivy miró sorprendida el rostro del mejor amigo de su madre – Y también Meowth – Vio como el Pokémon felino cayó sobre la cabeza de chico de pelo azul – Buuuuuaaaahhh – De la emoción que sentía al verlos Ivy empezó a llorar mientras los abrazaba fuertemente – Gracias por venir a salvarme –

\- Tranquila, siempre estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites – James con una sonrisa en su rostro le acariciaba la cabeza – Después de todo te queremos mucho y no dejaremos que nadie te lastime – Con la pequeña en sus brazos volaba lentamente por el cielo

\- Hahahahahaha así es – Aunque tuviera esa extraña apariencia Meowth sonreía alegremente – No te olvides que yo también te quiero mucho y siempre te protegeré – El Pokémon felino iba sentado sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo, James – Ahora deja de llorar y vamos a jugar – Movía su cola para intentar hacer sonreír a la pequeña

\- Hahahaha los extrañaba mucho – Ivy ahora sonreía felizmente mientras jugaba con la cola de Meowth

Sobre todas esas montañas rocosas y mientras seguía volando por el aire, James llevaba a Ivy en sus brazos y a Meowth sobre su cabeza. Gracias a las bromas y a los juegos de Meowth los tres podían sonreír, y así olvidarse por un momento lo que había sucedido con Brock

Por otra parte, en la región Kanto las tragedias con cierta entrenadora de cabello anaranjado continuaban, aunque esta vez no sería ella la única que sufriría, pues otras tres chicas también se unirían al sufrimiento y humillación que los pokémon traerían

\- Hahahaha hasta para ser un Pokémon eres patética – Psyduck se burlaba al ver la extraña apariencia de Misty – Ni siquiera entiendo en qué tipo de Pokémon te convertiste – Sin importarle nada le miraba y manoseaba por todos lados – Tienes el color, la postura y las características de uno de nosotros, pero te sigues viendo como una humana – La chica se encontraba a cuatro patas, su piel era amarilla y una gran cola salía de la parte inferior de su cintura – Hahahahaha esto lo hace aún más divertido – Psyduck se echó a reír descontroladamente

\- Basta por favor, no puedo soportar ni verme yo misma – Entre suspiros y llantos Misty se miraba avergonzada así misma – No soy humana ni tampoco un Pokémon, soy un monstruo – Con sus ahora patas se cubría el rostro para evitar derramar lágrimas

\- Quieres callarte, por lo menos tú eres un remedo de Pokémon – Desde lo lejos en las sombras se escuchó la voz enfadada de una chica – Y si te arreglas un poco hasta podrías hacerte pasar por una nueva especie – Otra chica igualmente molesta se le acercaba – Ahora por fin podrás presumir que eres la más linda de nosotras cuatro, estúpida hermana – Con cada pasó que daban un fuerte golpe en el suelo se pudo escuchar, como si se tratara de unas enormes pisadas

\- Miren lo que me encontré por ahí, tal parece ser que se estaban escondiendo para que nadie las viera – Politoed iba sentado sobre lo que parecía un enorme Pokémon tipo pájaro de tres cabezas – Si mal no recuerdo son las hermanas de Misty –

\- Daisy, Violet, Lily ¿Qué les pasó? – Misty dejó de llorar al ver el extraño aspecto de sus hermanas – Sus cabezas están bien pero su cuerpo – Ella misma no pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintió temor y confusión al ver en lo que se habían convertido, parecían humanas pero también Pokémon

\- Ríete si quieres, nosotras somos a las que peor les fue – Lily, la chica de cabello pelirrojo, movía su enorme cuello de un lado a otro

\- Solo nuestras cabezas permanecieron intactas y todo nuestro cuerpo desapareció – Con su largo cabello azul Violet bajó la mirada para ver su nuevo cuerpo, aunque no sería únicamente de ella

\- Las tres fuimos puestas en el cuerpo de un Dodrio – Daisy, de rubios cabellos y la mayor de las hermanas, movía sus nuevas patas para dejar ver claramente su espantoso cuerpo – Misty al menos tú te convertiste en casi un Pokémon, pero nosotros no. Casi diría que tenemos la mitad del cuerpo de un humano y la otra mitad de un pokémon – A medida que se le acercaba se pudo ver como Politoed les había puesto unos collares alrededor del cuello para conducirlas a su antojo

\- Hahahahaha esto cada vez se pone mejor, las tres hermanas mayores comparten el cuerpo de un Dodrio con sus cabezas humanas, mientras que la hermana menor se convirtió en un remedo de Pokémon Hahahahahaha – Psyduck al ver el rostro avergonzado y humillado de las tres chicas se lanzó sobre Misty para reír locamente sobre ella – Hahahahahahaha –

\- Lamentó mucho lo que les pasó – Sumisa ante las burlas de sus ex pokémon Misty miró con lágrimas a sus hermanas

\- Cállate – Lily miró hacia otro lado para evitar que viera sus lágrimas

\- Somos un asqueroso monstruo, esa es la realidad – Violet bajó su enorme cuello y lo puso entre sus dos patas para en algo intentar ocultarse

\- Al menos estamos todas juntas – Con una sonrisa fingida Daisy trató de alegrar las cosas

\- Si ya acabaron de lamentarse es hora de irnos – Gyarados las miró con una mirada llena de enfado mientras que con un hyper rayo destruyó una de las paredes del gimnasio

\- Un momento aún quiero burlarme un poco más de estas estúpidas hermanas – Psyduck con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a molestarlas golpeándolas un poco

\- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! – Gyarados gritó fuertemente al percatarse que Psyduck no le hacía caso – Aunque ellas se vean así ahora son parte de nosotros, los pokémon – Miró furioso como las chicas seguían siendo castigadas

\- Es verdad, no debemos lastimar a los nuestros – Interponiéndose entre las chicas Staryu detuvo a Psyduck

\- A quien debemos humillar son a los humanos que quedan – La mirada asesina y la sonrisa endemoniada de Corsola asustó a todos los Pokémon incluyendo a Misty y sus hermanas

\- Hahahaha lamentarán no haberse arrodillando frente a nosotros – Dando saltos alocados de un lado a otro Azurill salía del gimnasio por la pared destrozada

\- Les haremos desear estar muertos – Gyarados junto con sus compañeros, que lo seguían, se detuvieron en la pared rota para ver los estragos de aquella transformación pokémon

\- Hi hi hi ¿y qué haremos con ellas? – Politoed, quien había puesto un collar y una soga en los cuellos de las tres hermanas, conducía cabalgando sobre Lily, Violet y Daisy

\- Déjalas que en paz, en esa forma no sirven para nada – Gyarados apenas si regresó a verlas- Que hagan lo que quieran –

\- ¿Pero al menos me puedo llevar a esta?, quiero que sea mi juguete – Psyduck arrastraba por los pelos a Misty

\- No, ella tampoco sirve – Con un movimiento de su cabeza Gyarados ordeno a su grupo que se empezara a mover – Solo tírala por ahí –

\- Es una lástima, no te imaginas cuanto nos hubiéramos divertido juntos – Psyduck la arrojó a los pies de sus hermanas – Pero es verdad que no sirven para nada – Con una mirada y una sonrisa burlona las observó fijamente – Hasta da asco verlas – Antes de irse les escupió en la cara – Más humilladas no podrían estar, hahahahaha traten de vivir en esa forma – Rápidamente Psyduck se unió al resto de sus amigos

Misty, Lily, Violet y Daisy, con el rostro sucio y llenos de lágrimas, miraban avergonzadas como Psyduck y su grupo se alejaban lentamente en medio de la ciudad, que ahora estaba llena de pokémon por todos lados. Y aunque la oscuridad estaba por todas partes, no pudo cubrir el extraño y desagradable aspecto de las chicas, que sin siquiera poder dar un solo paso fuera de lo que había sido su gimnasio, las cuatro hermanas no aguantaron las ganas de llorar fuertemente

Mientras tanto Mewtwo desde su castillo, junto a Pikachu y Darkrai, utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para comunicarse con todo el mundo y explicar que es lo que sucedería a partir de ahora

\- Para este momento ya todos debieron haber visto que sucedió con la humanidad – Mewtwo se encontraba sentado en su trono – Muchos escogieron la decisión correcta al decidir transformarse en un Pokémon – Con un brillo en sus ojos, este les permitió ver la transformación de algunas personas – Pero hubo quienes se resistieron a hacerlo y escogieron ser humillados como humanos – En su rostro se vio un completo odio – Es por eso que merecen ser castigados – La enorme fuerza que hacía en su mano derecha era tanta que la tierra empezó a temblar

\- Hu hu hu y yo seré el encargado de ejecutar el castigo – Con las sombras a su alrededor Darkrai dejó ver una sonrisa aterradora – Así que vamos a hacerlo interesante – Utilizando sus propios poderes psíquicos empezó a hablar a todo el mundo – Los humanos usaban a los Pokémon en batallas sangrientas para saber quién era mejor entrenador, nosotros haremos lo mismo – Por medio de visiones dejó ver imágenes de las batallas pokémon – Usaremos a los humanos para tener batallas entre si y veremos quién es el mejor Pokémon entrenador de humanos –

\- Así que lo primero que tienen que hacer es capturar humanos, hacerlos sus esclavos – Mewtwo dejó ver en los pensamientos de humanos y pokémon la enorme sala en la que se encontraba – Como yo lo he hecho - Haciendo un chasquido en sus dedos hiso aparecer de la nada a dos personas, que cayeron de rodillas al suelo

\- ¡Maldito en donde estamos! – Completamente enfadado, con los brazos y piernas paralizados, un chico alzo la mirada hacia Mewtwo - ¡Libérame en este instante! –

\- ¡Como te atreves a secuestrarnos! – Otro joven de la misma forma le gritaba – No creas que harás con nosotros lo que te plazca – Haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentaba mover sus brazos y piernas, pero era inútil

\- ¡Silencio! – Mostrando un rostro enfadado Mewtwo los miró sentado desde su trono – El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo – Haciendo fuerza en forma de puño, hiso que los dos jóvenes empezaran a sentirse estrangulados – Y no los secuestre, yo los capturé – Movió rápidamente su puño hacia la derecha para psíquicamente estrellarlos contra una pared

\- Hahahahahahaha – Darkrai volvió a interrumpir con sus locas carcajadas – Lo que van a ver ahora es una pequeña muestra de lo que les espera a la humanidad – Tras un destello rojizo en sus ojos, hiso aparecer de la nada una especie de cuadrilátero – En este lugar estos dos humanos habrán de tener una batalla, pelearan entre sí para determinar quién es el mejor – Con su sombra llevó los cuerpos de los jóvenes hacia dentro del cuadrilátero - Y quien resulte perdedor será duramente castigado por su entrenador, en este caso Mewtwo – Darkrai apareció en medio de los dos para empezar la presentación

\- A su derecha tenemos al humano procedente de Pueblo Paleta, Gary Oak – Una enorme sombra con forma de mano tomo por los cabellos al chico y levanto su rostro – Mientras que a la izquierda de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas tenemos a Kenny – De la misma forma mostro el rostro del chico – Y ahora si perder más tiempo que empiece la pelea – Darkrai desapareció del cuadrilátero para ponerse junto a Mewtwo, quien comenzaría con sus órdenes

\- Bien veamos que pueden hacer estos estúpidos – Miró fijamente como ellos dos no se movían – Gary atácalo con tus puños y Kenny utiliza tus piernas – Esa fue la forma en como ellos debían atacarse, pero estos no obedecieron

\- Crees que te voy a hacer caso – Gary lo miró con gran enfado

\- Nunca obedeceremos una de tus órdenes – Kenny empezó a caminar hacia su ahora Pokémon entrenador

\- Si quieres ver una pelea porque mejor no vienes aquí y te enfrentas a mí – Gary preparando sus puños lo desafió

\- Yo también te ayudaré a darle una paliza a este loco pokémon – Ya estando casi cerca de él, Kenny fue golpeado fuertemente

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh – Gritó Kenny al sentir el impacto producido por la cola de Mewtwo, de un solo golpe lo mando a volar hacia los pies de Gary

\- Si no quieren que los maté, ¡OBEDEZCAN! – Invadido en una completa ira Mewtwo les gritó fuertemente

\- Maldito, pues no lo haremos – Igualmente enfadado Gary se resistió a seguir sus órdenes, pero al fin de sus palabras fue castigado por Mewtwo - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Sintió como su brazo izquierdo fue roto al ser fuertemente jalado hacia atrás

\- ¿Lo harán ahora? – Sin siquiera dejar de estar sentado en su trono Mewtwo hacía fuerza en su mano para seguir rompiéndole el brazo

\- ¡Jamás! – Desde el suelo Kenny intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, una vez más fue castigado - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Sus piernas fueron aplastadas por una enorme bola de energía, y sin resistir más se rompieron

\- Se me está acabando la paciencia, si no pelean ahora lo lamentarán, ¿Lo harán? – Mewtwo dejó de castigarlos para escuchar su respuesta

\- ¡NUNCA! – Aun sintiendo el dolor Gay y Kenny se negarán a pelear entre ellos

\- Entonces no me dejan opción – Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos los levanto al aire – Hazlo – Le dijo molesto a Darkrai

\- No me culpen si sienten dolor – Una media sonrisa representaba su forma de burlarse

Darkrai levantó sus manos señalando hacia Gary y Kenny, de sus dedos la sombra se expandió hacia sus cuerpos y tras un destello en sus ojos los cuerpos de los jóvenes empezaron a sacudirse, como si estuviesen convulsionando. Sin siquiera poder gritar por el dolor y la desesperación, ambos escupían sangre por la boca. A cada segundo sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por el sudor que desprendían. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezaran a descomponerse, por todo su cuerpo cortes grandes y pequeños dejaban escurrir su rojiza sangre, la piel que poco a poco se cortaba caí lentamente al suelo. El olor que desprendían sus cuerpos cada vez era más desagradable, pues la orina, eses, mucosidad y vómito se esparcía como si fuera una fuente de agua

\- Hahahahahahahahahaha – Darkrai no podía dejar de reír con locura al ver el cambio en el aspecto de Gary y Kenny – Si, si, si , si, si – Repetía mientras viraba sus ojos de la manera más extraña – Esto es fantástico, genial, sublime. Hahahahahahahaha – Una sonrisa llena de placer lo dejaba ver cada vez más desquiciado con el sufrimiento

\- Esa es la forma en cómo deben entrenar a los humanos – Una vez más Mewtwo empezó a hablar hacia los Pokémon y humanos de todo el mundo – Si no les obedecen castíguenlos hasta que lo hagan – Seguía indicando el cruel castigo de Gary y Kenny – Solo así aprenderán cuál es su verdadero lugar -

\- Lo haremos – Débilmente se pudo escuchar un suspiro entre tanto castigo

\- Mmmmmmm, ¿Qué dijeron? – Mostrando una media sonrisa Mewtwo regresó a verlos mientras al mismo tiempo le ordenaba a Darkrai que se detuviera

\- Pelearemos entre nosotros – Con un aspecto asqueroso y desagradable Kenny apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza luego de caer al suelo – Pero ya no nos lastimes – Parecía querer llorar

\- ¡Cállate!, yo nunca lo obedeceré – Gary a pesar de todo el castigo sufrido aún tenía fuerza para negarse, y con mostrando su enfado le gritó al chico a su lado – ¡Prefiero estar muerto a dejarme dominar por él! – No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Kenny

\- Parece que necesitan más castigo para que se pongan de acuerdo – Darkrai volvió a dar la apariencia de que utilizaría sus poderes para torturarlos

\- No, no por favor – Desesperadamente Kenny empezó a arrastrarse hacia Gary – No lo escuchen, no sabe lo que dice, en verdad lo haremos – Con lágrimas por todo el rostro suplicaba piedad

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Y no hables por mí – Gary, quien aún seguía tirado en el suelo, miró con gran enfado al chico – Si en verdad quieres humillarte siguiendo sus órdenes adelante, pero no me involucres –

\- Entiende esta es la única forma en que podamos seguir viviendo, no tenemos otra opción – Cayéndose varias veces Kenny trataba de ponerse de pie – Así que no seas necio y empecemos a pelear – Apenas si podía permanecer de rodilla frente al chico

\- Si tuviera fuerzas te golpearía, pero no por seguir las órdenes de ese maldito sino por lo gran idiota que eres – Sin poder levantarse Gary solo lanzó algunos débiles puños al aire – Eres tan estúpido qué harías lo que fuera con tal de seguir viviendo, aunque eso signifique ser humillado por siempre – No apartaba su mirada llena de enfado

\- Basta, suficiente de tanta estupidez – Mewtwo de repente apareció en medio de ellos dos – Si tú quieres hacerlo pues adelante, y te prometo que no te volveré a castigar – Miró fijamente a Kenny – Y si tu no quieres hacerlo pues lo siento por ti, prepárate para que él te asesine a golpes – Sus ojos llenos de odio vean a Gary, que permanecía en el suelo sin poder moverse

\- Pero para que sea un poco más justo porque no los dejamos recuperarse un poco – Darkrai con una sonrisa sádica señalaba los cuerpos casi hecho pedazos de ambos jóvenes – Mientras tanto podríamos seguir con esta pequeña demostración de dominio y humillación – Haciendo un chasquido en sus dedos, dio la orden a Pikachu que trajera a dos personas más

\- Como quieras – Casi sin importarle Mewtwo accedió a dejarlos descansar por un momento – Váyanse – Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos teletransporto a Gary y Kenny fuera del cuadrilátero – ¡Y ustedes apresúrense en venir aquí! – Mostrando su ya habitual enfadado aspecto, gritó a las dos personas que caminaban lentamente por medio de las sombras

\- Hi hi hi, espero que veas bien esto, Ash – Con patadas y arañazos Pikachu empujaba a dos chicas

\- Y ahora continuando con las batallas tenemos a….- Tras estirar una mano Darkrai jaló a una de las chicas, de la sombra a la luz – Proveniente de la región Kalos, SERENA – La chica de cabello castaño y ojos celestes lloraba a más no poder – Y de pueblo paleta, en la región Kanto – De la misma forma tiró por los cabellos a la otra chica - DELIA KETCHUM –

Saludos a todos los que visitan este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia. También quiero invitarlos a mis otros fic que apuesto les gustarán, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

Mis fic son:

Ahí Donde Los Deseos Se Hacen Realidad (Naruto x Tsunade)

Mi Sueño Junto A Ino (Naruto x Ino)

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó (Ash x Cynthia)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – "Bum bum bum" el impacto de los puños contra el rostro se escuchaba varias veces – Por favor perdóneme – A pesar de que por su rostro escurrían lágrimas la chica de cabello castaño no cesaba su feroz ataque de golpes – Pero si no hago esto el me hará sufrir y después me matará – Con su mano izquierda le levantaba el rostro por detrás de la cabeza – ¡Y no quiero morir! – Tras gritar dolorosamente volvió a golpearla en la cara con su mano derecha, pero esta vez con más fuerza

\- Serena no te preocupes, es normal que sientas miedo al imaginar el sufrimiento que Mewtwo te puede hacer – El bello rostro de aquella mujer poco a poco empezaba a quedar arruinado por la sangre que desprendían las cicatrices que dejaban los puños de la chica – Y también es normal el que quieras vivir sin importar lo que eso signifique, humillarte ante los pokémon – Aunque su rostro seguía soportando los incansables golpes, ella no movía ni un solo músculo

\- Hahahahaha eso es lo que quería ver, dolor y sufrimiento entre humanos. Matándose los unos a los otros para sobrevivir – Darkrai miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica a las dos chicas peleando – Aunque está claro quien de ustedes será la vencedora – Sus ojos se posesionaron sobre Serena – Esta chica no dudo ni un solo momento en atacarla –

Darkrai recordaba cómo después de dar inicio a la batalla, Serena se lanzó sobre Delia para después empezar a asfixiarla con sus dos manos. Sorprendida por la acción de la castaña la señora Ketchum, dando patadas y mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, intentó liberarse de las manos opresoras de Serena; pero era inútil. Aunque no lo pareciera la castaña tenía más fuerza que ella, ya sin saber qué hacer y al ver el rostro entristecido de Serena, Delia dejó de tratar liberarse. Mewtwo miraba complacido la actitud de la castaña, con sus intimidaciones y castigos había logrado doblegar a Serena. Cuando el rostro de Delia empezó a ponerse morado Mewtwo ordenó a la chica que cambiara la asfixia por golpes. Y nuevamente sin dudar obedeció de inmediato, los golpes comenzaron siendo suaves y lentos pero poco a poco se volvieron brutales y sangrientos. A pesar de que sus acciones demostraban lo contrario Serena lloraba y se lamentaba con cada golpe que le daba a la mamá de Ash, su mejor y más querido amigo.

\- Es tu última oportunidad de que hagas algo para defenderte – Mewtwo miraba fijamente a Delia – Si no es que quieres que esta niña se burle y acabe contigo – Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos las separó y las puso de pie

\- Jamás lastimaría a una inocente niña – Dando pasos de un lado a otro Delia Ketchum apenas si podía mantenerse en pie – Y aunque quisiera hacer algo ya no tengo fuerza – Sin resistir más cayó de espalda al suelo

\- Entonces lo siento por ti – Con un brillo en sus ojos Mewtwo miró a la inmóvil mujer – Serena como has sido tan obediente te dejaré que la acabes como tú quieras, diviértete – Mostrando una sonrisa maléfica miraba impaciente a la castaña, que lentamente comenzó a acercase a la mujer en el suelo

\- Nunca podré perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer – Serena, con sus zapatos puestos, se paró sobre el pecho de la madre de Ash. Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro empezaron a caer sobre aquel maltratado y ensangrentado rostro – Pero esta es la única forma de sobrevivir, humillándonos entre nosotros –

Mirándola fijamente hacia abajo la castaña empezó a mover lentamente algo en su boca. Cuando pareció terminar separó sus labios y de en medio de su boca dejó caer una gran cantidad de saliva sobre el rostro de Delia, que al ver sorprendida lo que Serena hacía empezó a sollozar de tristeza y vergüenza. Al cabo de poco tiempo el rostro de la señora Ketchum quedó completamente cubierto de sangre y saliva, fue tanto el desastre que incluso su ropa y pelo quedaron manchados.

\- Hahahahahaha eso fue espléndido, no creí que en verdad se atrevería a hacerle algo por su propia voluntad – De entre las sombras Pikachu se acercó a ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Delia – Serena no sabía que fueras ese tipo de mujer – Aprovechó el momento para patear el resto de su cuerpo – Sabía que tenías algo especial, por eso te recomendé para que fueras una de las mascotas de Mewtwo – Dando saltos se subió sobre la cabeza de la castaña – De seguro que Ash se pondrá muy contento por lo que acabas de hacer, te felicitará – Pikachu le susurró al oído

\- ¡Ash! ¿Me felicitara? ¿En serio? – Exaltadamente Serena miró a Pikachu mientras se imaginaba al chico – Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash – Su rostro y mirada tomaron una forma extraña, como de locura y obsesión – Ash con tal de poder verte otra vez haría lo que fuera – Mientras ponía las manos sobre su corazón, de su boca completamente abierta la saliva empezaba a escurrir por todo su cuerpo – Después de todo te amo demasiado como para estar lejos de ti – Serena tomó su propia saliva en medio de sus manos para después levantarla y dejarla caer nuevamente al interior de su boca – Ash, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo – Aunque aquella escena fuera desagradable para la castaña fue un momento encantador, pues por sus pensamientos se imaginaba estar recibiendo un beso húmedo de Ash Ketchum

\- Me desconciertas, sabía que te gustaba mi hijo no pero hasta este punto – Delia miraba horrorizada la escena que Serena hacía sobre ella – Si sigues comportándote así nunca te ganarás a Ash – Negaba con el movimiento de su cabeza la actitud de obsesión de la chica

\- ¡Miente!, Ash será mío, él me quiere y yo a él. Nos amamos – Serena saliendo de su fantasía volvió a mirar a la mujer debajo de sus pies – Ya no soporto estar separada de él por más tiempo, he esperado mucho – Las lágrimas volvieron a invadir su rostro

\- Entiendo que lo quieras pero esta no es la forma – Delia le miró fijamente – Comportándote así solo conseguirás que se alejé de ti, incluso que te odie – Tan solo al terminar sus palabras fue golpeada nuevamente por la castaña

\- ¡Cállate! – Serena le dio una fuerte bofetada – Si esta no es la manera de acercarme a él entonces ¿cuál es? – Con sus manos le agarro el cuello para empezar a azotarla contra el suelo

\- Tú estás loca – Apenas si Delia pudo dejar escapar un suspiro en medio de una nueva golpiza

\- No estoy loca, estoy enamorada – Ahora la castaña le daba cabezazos sin importarle que ella misma empezara a sangrar – Ash será mi novio, mío y de nadie más – Bajándose del cuerpo de la mujer, empezó a darle de patadas por todo el cuerpo

\- Eso, continua así, lo estás haciendo muy bien – Pikachu, quien aún seguí sobre la cabeza de la chica, le hablaba al oído mientras sonreía locamente – Cada golpe te acerca más a tu querido Ash – Sus palabras y mirada hipnotizadora empezaron a cambiar las expresiones faciales de la castaña, le estaba lavando el cerebro - ¡Mátala! – Pikachu dejó ver su sonrisa sádica

\- Claro, un sacrificio para mi amado Ash, eso es lo que hace falta para que se enamore de mi – Al no tener armas a su disposición, Serena abrió su boca indicando sus dientes. Daba la impresión de que quería morderla y así desangrarla – Ash esto es por ti – Con la mirada totalmente perdida se arrodillo junto a Delia para lentamente acercar su boca al cuello. Estando a unos centímetros de lograrlo fue detenida por su ahora entrenador

\- Suficiente – Mewtwo colocó su mano sobre Serena para detenerla – Nunca dije que podías matarla, solo humillarla y hacerla sufrir – Ante la profunda mirada de su entrenador, la castaña se detuvo obedientemente – Lo has hecho muy bien, superaste mis expectativas, tú si vales la pena – Como si estuviera recompensándola le acariciaba el mentón y la cabeza, la chica por su parte sonreía felizmente mientras permanecía sentada recibiendo los halagos de su dueño

\- Pero que agradable momento, eso es lo que queremos, la unión de los humanos con sus entrenadores Pokémon – Darkrai utilizando sus poderes psíquicos dejó ver aquella escena a todo el mundo - ¿Lo ven? Si los humanos conocen cuál es su lugar nada malo tiene por que pasar – La feliz expresión de sumisión en el rostro de Serena de cierto modo daban la razón a Mewtwo y su rebelión – Y así llegamos al final de las demostraciones de las batallas entre humanos – Ahora era Darkrai quién apareció en los pensamientos de todos en el mundo – Compañeros Pokémon eso es lo que tienen que hacer, capturar y entrenar a los humanos – Dejando ver por última vez los estragos entre la batalla de Serena y Delia, Darkrai cortó la comunicación con todo el mundo

Tanto humanos como Pokémon quedaron en silencio después de ver aquellas batallas, los pokémon no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa mientras que los humanos lloraban y sufrían al ver tan sádica y demente demostración. Sin saber que más hacer los humanos empezaron a correr y buscar algún escondite para que los pokémon no los encontraran y los capturaran. El miedo, representado en forma de escalofríos, comenzó a hacer estragos en la mente de las personas, poco a poco empezaban a enloquecer.

\- ¡No! – De entre los escombros de una ciudad desierta un fuerte grito se escuchó - ¡Mamá! – Cierto chico golpeaba el suelo con sus puños para demostrar su enfado y tristeza – Serena ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – Las lágrimas en su rostro escurrían cada vez que recordaba a su madre sufrir – No lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Ahora recordaba la placida sonrisa en el sumiso rostro de la castaña

\- Ash, cálmate por favor – Una chica rubia intentó reconfortarlo dándole un abrazado, pero falló

\- ¡Guarda silencio Cynthia!, este no es tu problema – De una fuerte sacudida el chico la separó

\- Entiendo que estés molesto pero actuar así no solucionará nada – Reponiéndose del empujón Cynthia, quien había caído al suelo, intentó tocarlo - ¡Ah! – Gritó al sentir un fuerte golpe en sus manos

\- ¡Te dije que te callaras!, necesito pensar que voy a hacer para vengarme de Serena – Aunque ella no pudiera verlo, Ash le mostró un enfadado rostro – La mataré – De tanta fuerza que hacía al oprimir sus dientes la sangre empezó a recorrer su boca - ¡La mataré! – Gritó con gran fuerza

\- Serena solo está siendo controlada por Pikachu y Mewtwo, no es responsable de lo que hiso – Cynthia quería acercársele, pero al no poder ver nada empezó a caminar direcciones contrarias, incluso se tropezaba varias veces – Además tu madre ahora debe estar bien – En su desesperación empezó a gatear mientras palpaba el suelo

\- ¿Te parece que mi madre está bien? – Preguntó Ash hipócritamente – Acaso no viste su rostro después de ser golpeado por Serena – Furioso empezó a recordar aquella deprimente imagen – Con cortes en varias partes, sus párpados y labios rotos, la sangre y la saliva cubrían su morado rostro. Y al final la arrastraban por su cabello, como si estuviera muerta –

\- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, claro que vi su desagradable y asqueroso aspecto – Inconscientemente aquellas palabras de Cynthia hicieron enojar más al chico – Es una suerte que no la hayan humillado quitándole la ropa – Fue un error decir eso

\- ¡CALLATE! – Sus piernas no le hicieron falta para lanzase sobre la rubia y sujetarla fuertemente por los brazos – Si dices una sola palabra más sobre mi madre te juro que lo lamentarás – Ash se veía completamente molesto con los comentarios de la chica, sus ojos bien abiertos y su dientes ensangrentados representaban una completa locura

\- Este bien ya no hablaré de tu madre, pero sí de Serena – Detrás de un sorprendido rostro Cynthia escondía una leve sonrisa – Ella pudo haber sido dominada por Mewtwo pero todo lo hiso pensando en ti, solo está buscando una forma de llamar tu atención – Apenas si intentaba liberarse de la manos opresoras – Ella te ama demasiado como para haberse rebajado a ser utilizada –

\- Si ella en verdad me amara no habría lastimado a mi madre – Ash bajo la mirada para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas, pero aunque lo hiso cayeron sobre el rostro de la rubia – Y no importa cuál sea la razón, jamás se lo perdonaré – El rojo en sus ojos demostraban el dolor y sufrimiento, mientras que su rostro indicaba la sed de venganza – Le devolveré cada golpe que le dio a mi madre –

\- ¡Idiota! – Cansada de oír las absurdas ideas de venganza del chico, Cynthia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara – Bien sabes que ella no tiene la culpa, solo estas buscando a alguien con quien desahogarte – Aunque no veía nada logró volver a golpearlo – Y aquí estoy yo, adelante desquítate todo lo que quieras – La rubia estando de pie extendió sus brazos prácticamente ofreciéndosele para que la golpearan

\- Te repito que esto es entre Serena y yo, tu nada tienes que ver – Ash escupió la sangre que le ocasionaron aquellos golpes – Así que cierra la boca y déjame tranquilo – En su estado actual comenzó a arrastrarse para intentar alejarse, pero al poco tiempo fue detenido por la crudas palabras de la rubia

\- Ya entiendo, vas a ir corriendo a llorar a los brazos de tu mami – Mostrando una sonrisa Cynthia se le burlaba – Teniendo un hijo tan cobarde no me extraña que ella no sirva para nada – Sin saber a dónde miraba le dio la espalda – Oh perdón, me equivoque. Tu madre solo sirve para ser usada y humillada – Tapó su sonrisa con la palma de la mano

\- Mi madre me enseñó a no lastimar a las mujeres, pero ahora ya no me importa – Totalmente enfadado Ash regresó a verla con unos ojos llenos de furia – Estoy harto de escuchar tu horrenda voz y de ver tus asquerosos labios – Perdiendo la cordura se lazó nuevamente sobre la rubia, pero falló

\- No creas que te dejaré insultarme a tu gusto – Al solo sentir su presencia Cynthia giró rápidamente para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago – Y aunque no lo parezca soy una chica muy sensible – Equivocadamente miró en otra dirección, y ese error le costaría muy caro

\- Interesante, no sabía que tenías un lado tierno, ¡PERRA! – Como si no hubiera sentido aquella patada Ash se le había subido a su espalda mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello

\- ¡Suéltame! – Cynthia se sacudía fuertemente para intentar liberarse – Y no me hables en esa forma, lo odio – No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al escuchar aquella insultante palabra

\- P-E-R-R-A – Le murmuro al oído – ZORRA – Apenas si pudo terminar de decir esa palabra cuando Ash fue fuertemente tomado de los cabellos y arrojado al piso

\- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así! – Intuitivamente Cynthia se le acercó para empezar a patearlo - ¡Nunca! –

Totalmente indefenso ante el aterrador ataque de Cynthia, Ash apenas si podía cubrirse. Las feroces patadas apuntaban cada vez más a su rostro, que poco a poco empezaba sangrar. Fueron minutos de locura y sufrimiento para Ash, pero solo hasta el momento en que se decidió a hacer algo antes de caer inconsciente, y ese algo sería lo que cambiaría su vida.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritó con gran dolor Cynthia al sentir como el chico le sujetó fuertemente la pierna y empezó a morderla - ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – No necesitaba ver para saber que de un solo mordisco le arrancó parte de su pantalón y dejó expuesta su blanca piel – Detente ¿Qué vas a hacer? – En tan solo una pausa sintió un temor inimaginable – No lo hagas – Empezó a respirar agitadamente - ¡NOOOOOO! -

Fue en ese momento en que Ash, sin importarle nada más, mordió la pierna de Cynthia y apretando con gran fuerza sus dientes le arrancó un pedazo de piel y carne. Aquel pedazo de la pierna de Cynthia que se encontraba entre sus dientes, cubierto en sangre, fue tragado por Ash.

Saludos a todos los que visitan este fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia. También quiero invitarlos a mis otros fic que apuesto les gustarán, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

Mis fic son:

Ahí Donde Los Deseos Se Hacen Realidad (Naruto x Tsunade)

Mi Sueño Junto A Ino (Naruto x Ino)

Rebelión – El Día Que La Humanidad Cayó (Ash x Cynthia)


End file.
